Breaking News
by Dreams Turn To Words
Summary: Bella finds out shes pregnant but Edward leaves before she can tell him. to protect her baby she runs away from everyone. Now living for roommates she works at a newspaper and her boss has to interview a new doctor in town and his large family the cullens
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Here is my new story. My last one was kind of a bust…okay it was a bust…but everyone entitle to have one or two bad stories right? So I took it off to do some work on it. Now I know this idea was done a lot but not by me =) so hope you enjoy.

I Don't Own Twilight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breaking News

Chapter 1 – Gone

"What am I going to do?" I muttered to myself. I tried to stay reasonable but I really don't think I could. One simple answer had just destroyed my entire existence. No, such a simple word, one we learn it when were babies but it's not until we're older we understand the crushing impact of the word. But he didn't care; he used it so simply, like it wouldn't hurt me. Now I was standing in the middle of the woods alone. He ripped out my heart. He was my everything and now he was gone. I wanted to run after him but I knew it would be useless. Esme once told me he was faster than the others and just being a normal vampire I would have no chance. Today was going to be an amazing day. I had found out that I was pregnant this morning. I had to wait till Charlie left the house to take the test so he wouldn't get suspicious. I was shocked when it read positive. Edward said vampires couldn't have a child, that's why…you know…we did it. Charlie was out and it was just me and him and things…got out of hand. But I got scared when my period came late. I didn't tell him until I was absolutely positive and now that I was dumped in the middle of the woods there was no point in telling him. He didn't love me, I always knew I wasn't good enough for him; it was all too good to be true. And Alice, I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. Could she have just been acting like a best friend just to see if I would believe her? Maybe this was just some fun conspiracy for vampires. Find an innocent person and just play with their emotions. But now I was alone, heartbroken, and pregnant. Whoop Dee doo for me.

There was no way I could tell Charlie any of this or Renee. They were always preaching about how not to make foolish mistakes as a teenager…well this was one of these mistakes. I could get an abortion but I really wanted this child. It was my last connection to Edward. "It will be like I never existed," I whispered his words. I rubbed my hand over my stomach. He would always exist. I was now determined to keep this baby. But that meant leaving Forks. Charlie would never agree to this and Renee…I don't want to know that reaction. I had to get out of Forks before anyone noticed. I had two hours before Charlie got home. That gave me enough time to pack collect whatever money I had look up bus times and ditch the truck somewhere. It wasn't until now that I realized I had collapsed on the forest floor. I had to pull myself together for the sake of my child. Though there is that gaping hole inside of me I needed to be strong a sow the broken pieces together; hole or no hole. I stood up and ran back to the house and without think ran up the stairs and tossed as much as I could into a small luggage. Lots of baggy clothes, money, passport and other things. I plan to get out of America; there was no way anyone was going to find me in Canada. A place where I wanted to go to was Vancouver. I was going to Seattle to get rid of the car then I was going to hitch a bus up to Canada and start a life with my baby. I could get a job and find a place to live or find someone looking for a roommate. I was grabbing things in the bathroom I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from the tears I didn't notice I shed, and the tears were drying on my checks. "You have to do this," I muttered. "You can do this. You need to protect your child," I was giving myself a small pep talk that was going to convince me to step out of that door for good. "You need this Bella. Focus," I said confidently. I washed the tears off my face. I grabbed the last of my belongings when I noticed a floor board in my room that creaked when it shouldn't have. I looked at it curiously and stepped on it just to hear the eerie sound. I got down on my hands and knees and noticed it was recently disturbed. I dug my nails underneath the wood and pried it open. A small shoe box was there. I didn't think and I just grabbed it and tossed it in my bag. I zipped up the duffel and ran to the car without a note or a goodbye letter. I couldn't bring myself to do that. It would just make me want to stay. I jumped into my truck and began to drive out of town toward Seattle.

I didn't focus on the time all I cared about was the road and my baby. It wasn't until we reached the Seattle border that I need to find the bus station which wasn't hard by the signs. I parked the truck six blocks down. I left the keys in the car. Hoping maybe someone would take it. I jogged down the city streets to the station. A bus was leaving in fifteen minutes a direct route to Vancouver. I walked up to the ticket booth. There was an old man reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me," I interrupted him. He looked up from his newspaper. "I need a one way ticket to Vancouver." He looked me over and handed me a ticket.

"Fifty dollars," he said. I looked at him that was pretty steep for bus ticket. "Gas prices," he mumbled. I handed him the money. That didn't leave me much left. "You have a passport? I think you need those to cross the border."

"Yes I do. Thank you," I turned to walk towards the correct bus.

"Say aren't you a little young to be going out of the country alone?" he called. I turned to look at him. I was eighteen I could easily travel on my own.

"You're never too young to restart your life," I answered. I turned and kept walking and I did not turn back. I boarded the bus which smelt of salt and a dry cleaner. There was enough room which each person could have a bag next to them. I placed my stuffed bag next to the widow seat and I sat on the inside so I wouldn't be seen if we passed through Forks. I decided to confront the shoe box that I stuffed in my bag that was under the floor board. It was a fresh box, not dusty at all. I slowly opened the box and looked at its contents. There were the two tickets Carlisle and Esme got me for my birthday, a jeweled cd case and a picture that I put in the photo book of me and Edward. He was trying to be true his it would be like I never existed. I quickly shut the box and put it away fighting back the tears I wanted to cry. I was handling it quiet well until the driver turned on a radio and an unknown song came from the speakers.

Just look out and discover  
Watch the red sun fade away  
See leaves fall down on one another  
On the ground they lay  
While your heart embraces the winter  
The wind blows the tears down your cheeks  
So you taste your own pain  
The fluid of misery

Why? Why did luck pass you by?  
There's no comfort for you to find  
For shelter you plead in the night

On the edge you just wander  
Like a blinded in a dream  
Through the cold beating rain  
You carry your silent scream

Being alone  
Makes you cry  
Being alone  
Makes it hurt deep down inside  
Being alone  
Makes you cry, it only makes you cry  
It only makes you cry

Just look over your shoulder  
See those things that used to be  
Does the past tell you lies?  
Will the future set you free?

Why? Why did luck pass you by?  
There's no comfort for you to find  
For shelter you plead in the night  
Lies, are they all in disguise?  
Or just plain for all to see?  
Happy will we ever be?

Being alone  
Makes you cry  
Being alone  
Makes it hurt deep down inside  
Being alone  
Makes you cry  
Being alone, being alone  
Makes it hurt deep down inside  
Deep down inside

I broke down in silent tears. The pain that I had tried to hide ripped me up inside. But I wasn't completely alone. I had this little miracle inside of me. I was going to give this baby the best life it could without a father. The father didn't want its mother it certainly wouldn't want it. I could get through this thought it hurt now. I would continue living…living without Edward Cullen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think this was my longest first chapter I ever written even without the song. Don't worry this won't be a song fan fic. It is a favorite of my mom =P. Now please REVIEW like? Hate? Let me know =)


	2. Chapter 2: Angels In Vancouver

WHO MISSED ME? lol jk

I'm sorry i havent writen in forever but reality came knocking on my door but im back for now. Hope you will still read.

I Don't Own Twilight

* * *

Breaking News

Chapter 2 – Angels in Vancouver

I finally made it. I was in a totally new place with nowhere to go…I guess I should have thought this out more. It was raining and I forgot to grab an umbrella. With the rain pelting against my jacket soaking my skin I moved on my feet dragging against the ground. Lucky I was able to find a dingy old hotel to at least rest my feet. Now I only had enough money for some food. But nothing what someone in my pregnant state should be eating. I struggled to sleep under the itchy blankets and attempted to get clean in the shower that only had brown water. When it was light out I left the room determined to find a new place to rent or someone looking for a roommate or two. I grabbed a local newspaper and looked through the classifieds. There were one or two but nothing I really could afford. Frustrated I crumpled the newspaper up and sat at the bus station with nowhere to go. No one noticed me as they passed by until a tall stranger stopped and starred. I just looked at him. He couldn't have been much older than me. Two – three years at the most. He was carrying a small stack of flyers and a large roll of tape. He was across the street debating to cross the street. It seemed he finally won his self argument and ran across the road. His shaggy black hair and blue eyes became more apparent as he got closer. He kept staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I snapped. Even though I didn't startle him I think I offended him; tuff.

"Aren't you a little young to sitting around a place like this alone?" he asked. It was a smooth voice.

"I'm eighteen," I snapped, "I can take care of myself thank you very much." I mumbled to myself something I couldn't even understand.

"Well here take this," he handed me the flyer. "Just in case you're new around here," he smiled and walked off.

"Uh thanks I think," I was just going to toss it in the garbage but curiosity got the better of me. It was a small flyer that gave a name of a small café that was having a special on a breakfast. My stomach let out a low growl. I heard it wasn't good to starve yourself if you were pregnant. But I had such little money I didn't know if I could. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I grabbed my bag and dragged myself to where the small map on the flyer. It was a small place that didn't even had a sign. The front was glass and you could see the brightly colored walls with those metal like chairs you see in fancy places. I heard my stomach rumble again after I smelled the great smell of some sort of baked goods I went inside. I took a small table in the back. There wasn't a lot of people in the place there were three people at a small table. One looked pretty young long blonde wavy hair that reminded me of dare I say it Rosalie's. Her style hadn't left the sixty's but she was able to pull it off in a modern way. The other one had green scrubs on with her hair pulled all the way back in a long pony tail. She looked exhausted and seemed like she wanted to fall asleep right there. The other one was a male dressed in a business suit with a very stiff bun and orderly posture.

"Can I get you anything?" I turned my attention to the waiter.

"Hey, you're the one who was handing out the flyers."

"Yes, and you were the one glaring at the world. Now what can I get you?" he said looking at his order pad.

"Um.." I never been here before. He rolled his eyes.

"How about a blueberry muffin they are cheap and they just came out of the oven," he recommended.

"Sounds good," I answered. He wrote it down and left. I kept staring at the three people in the café. The girl with the tight bun got up and left seemingly disappointed. The blonde haired one ran her fingers through her hair in and act of frustration. She looked at me and I immediately dropped my head against the small table. I figured out in my head what I needed to do. First find a place to live, second I needed to find a job, and third I needed to find a doctor or something to make sure the needs of the baby as far as health and vitamins were all in order. This was beginning to turn out to be a really bad idea.

"Here's your muffin," he noted placing the great smelling muffin with its small plate on the table in front of me.

"Thanks," I responded politely.

"May I sit with you?" he asked. I looked up at his unsure face.

"Sure why not?" There was really nothing else I could say. I barely had the words out of my mouth when he sat down.

"I'm Dillon," he said.

"Bella," I responded. I reached for the muffin a pulled it toward smelling it's delicious aroma. "Smells good," I noted.

"Thanks. Bella," he pondered, "no doubt short Isabella." Gee, what made him think that, I thought sarcastically. I took a bite of the muffin tasting the perfect blend of muffin mix and blueberries. It was certainly better than the food I have recently which was slim to none. He was observing me eat with question and curiosity filled his eyes. "What are you running from Bella?" he asked. I choked on the muffin.

"Did I say I was running from anything?" I said between coughs.

"You're carrying a big duffel bag, your obviously to young to be allowed to be alone and you're dressed to nice to be considered homeless."

"Can you read me that easily?" I asked skeptical. He simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"When you work serving people you get to know body language. Kind of a hidden gift you could say." I think I knew too many people with gifts for a life time. "But come on you might as well say something it not like you have anything to hide. Or do you?" he raised he eyebrows in a question. I had everything to hide but what did this total stranger want to know?

"I left home and I am eighteen making me more than qualified to take care of myself," I retorted.

"And let me guess you have no where to go?" He added. I probably gave him a how do you know look, "I think I can help you with that," he came out and said rather bluntly.

"You're going to help a complete stranger?" I asked. He just looked at me like I had five heads.

"Why wouldn't I? Help one and maybe someone will help you in the end," he got up from the table and walked over to the table towards the front where the two girls were sitting. He leaned over the table blocking my view with his body. The girls looked at him then looked over at me, then each other. Both shrugged and got up and walked toward me and pulled up chairs to my already small table.

"I'm Danielle," the blond hippy introduced herself, "and this is Mary," she gestured to the woman that was half asleep and the table. "We here you are looking for a place to room and live, right?"

"I'm Bella, yes, I am," I answered her. She was easy to talk too.

"We're looking for a roommate," Mary mumbled I could barely hear her. "The last one was to noisy," she looked at me with tired eyes, "You aren't noisy are you?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm pretty quiet actually."

"Good," she said, "I like her," she rested her head against the table. I guess I have to tell them sooner or later.

"There is just one little thing you have to know about me if you're considering me for a roommate," I told them. They looked at me and before they could say anything I continued. "I'm kind of…expecting…expecting a baby." I looked down at my hands waiting fro them to leave but nothing happened they were still sitting there, frozen in place. I was waiting for something, anything, but nothing. "So yea…I guess is the time were you walk away?" I asked. They broke their frozen glance like someone hit the play button while they were on pause.

"Why would leave?" Danielle asked. "We have no choice now. We can't let a pregnant teenager wander the streets alone knowing we turned her down. How do you think that would react on our conscious?"

"So your going to take me in? Not knowing anything about me?"

"Yes." they all said in unison. I fell back into my chair. Someone had to be looking after me.

"I guess someone must be watching over me," I muttered my thoughts.

"I guess this your lucky day," Dillon spoke up. I realized that I found my sanctuary in Vancouver.

* * *

Please Review !!!! I'll Put Up the Next Chappie When I see some =) see ya later


	3. Chapter 3: How Many

Hey Here is the next chappie.

I have hit a road block, i dont know to go all human or do vampires...Opinion? Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3 - How Many?

I Hate morning sickness with a passion, this is the one thing I wont enjoy about this pregnancy. Including the humongous stomach I will get. It just come with the package I guess I though as the rest of my breakfast entered the toilet of my new home. A four room flat and the top floor of possible one of the worst areas I had ever seen. But it was what I was given and I planned to work with it. My room was a normal size no widows and painted a dull blue. I didn't care about windows it was the closest to the bathroom. I got up groggy from it being morning and that fact I just let everything out of my stomach. I brushed my teeth to get the taste out of mouth and fixed my hair into an pony tail and opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find Danielle drinking coffee and flipping through the new paper. Across from her on the other said of the table their we the job classifieds and a red marker. You would think the way Danielle dressed you think she would teach yoga or run and organic hippy store, but she was the complete opposite, she taught karate. High level karate too, and she taught privately too.

"You ready for your first baby appointment today?" She asked as I sat down. Danielle wasted no time in setting up an appointment for me and the hospital that Mary worked in the ER at. Mary was a nurse and Dillon ran that little shop I went into.

"I guess I'm really not sure what to expect.," I began crossing out all the jobs that involved cleaning toilets. I couldn't look at a toilet the same way again after all the morning sickness I expecting.

"Well when my sister first had her child when she was sixteen. We can hopefully see whet is inside and check if everything is going smoothly." Danielle wasn't to fond of her sister for deciding to run away from home then come back crying after she got knocked up. She looked at her cell phone to check the time and then got up from the table and tossed her cup into the sink and grabbed her bag. "Well come on, we don't want to be late," she started walking to the door. I grabbed the classifieds and ran after her almost forgetting my shoes. We got to the bus stop just in time for the latest bus. When we settled in our seats a certain awkward silence fell around us like the other wanted to ask the other one something but was too afraid to. "So what is your story?" There was the question. "I mean I understand if you don't want to say but since we could be living together for a while we might want to you know, open up to each other." I looked up from the newspaper I successfully filled with red marker, circling the jobs that I liked and crossing out the jobs I wouldn't consider. I guess I owed it to her to fulfill her question. She has done so much for me already and I have only know her for two days.

"My story is not the most interesting. Me and my boyfriend," I had not intention of saying his name, "you know went a little to far. Apparently he couldn't have children so you know… went un-protected. And the day I was going to tell him," I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. "He told me he didn't want me anymore and he left. So to protect myself and the baby I ran to escape what was coming and I came here looking to get away and then I found, well you found me I guess." I felt the tear stream down my face and then hit the newspaper I was clenching onto. Her arm hooked around meand pulled me towards her.

"Easy there," she said, "I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to think positively bad thoughts are bad for you right now," Danielle tried to calm me.

"Really?" I asked my tear some what slowing. She shrugged.

"When are negative thoughts ever good?" she had a point there. "Now, what jobs were you looking at?" She slipped the newspaper from my hand as I worked to pulled myself together. "This job seems to be good and it seems to be the highest paying job here."

"Which one is that?" I asked.

"Assistant to head editor of the Vancouver Sun. A mostly nine to five job, working occasionally Saturdays and on site work. Call following number for appointment," she read out the number but I didn't quite catch it. "That seems to be a good job."

"But I don't have résumé," I honestly said. I don't really want a background check done on me either." She handed back the paper as the bus came to a stop.

"True," she said, "But don't think of crossing it out. Come on this our stop," she gave me a slight nudge to get me to move. Outside there was a small but good sized hospital, far bigger than the one in phoenix. When the doors opened I could smell the sanitation cleaners that they used, making the air oddly stale. We headed toward the waiting room where I was handed forms to fill out. They were asking to fill out my name but I wasn't sure how to fill this out without using my real social security. Then Danielle slipped a napkin which was written on. Before I could really read it she began to explain. "My sister's information. She is out somewhere in Montana completely cut off from the world. I don't think she will mind if you used her information as long as you pay for all of your bills." I looked over the sheet as I filled out the paper work. My new name was Maria Natalie Bell I was nineteen and I was Danielle's little sister. Meaning she was technically my guardian now in a way. I handed in the paperwork trying to remember my new name. Maria wasn't a stretch from Marie my middle name. We sat there flipping through the outdated magazine till a lady with pink scrubs walk out holding a clip board.

"Maria Bell?" She called out. Danielle grabbed my wrist and we walk toward her. "Follow me," she said as she entered the double doors giving entrance to a long hallway. "We here for our first pregnancy check up?" The nurse asked over her shoulder.

"Yes," I answered quietly. Then the nurse made a sudden sharp turn and entered and small room. She gestured me to sit in on the elevated bench for the patients. She quickly did the normal stuff such and blood pressure and breathing and then left. No sooner did she leave the doctor came. He was a older man, the sides of his hair were slightly grey mixed in with the thinning brown. Though he seemed very fit, tall and lean.

"Hello," he said with a warm and welcoming voice, "I am doctor Levine and you are Maria right?" He flipped through some papers the nurse had left. I nodded my head, still not used to being called Maria. He looked over at Danielle. "Is this your life partner? Sister? Best Friend? Extended family member?" he asked. Danielle's face turn red when he said life partner.

"Sister," she grumbled.

"Alright," he said, "this will be quick and easy we are just going the check everything inside and then I will give certain vitamins and other stuff for you to take while you are pregnant, besides I think you two spent enough time in the waiting room right? Now if you would just lie down and just lift your shirt up slightly I will do the sonagram." Now I know why Danielle recommended low rise jeans. He put some gel on my stomach, it was cold, an un-friendly reminder. Pulled up this machine to him and placed this thing on my stomach and spread it around. He watched the screen which was turned from us. "Well this is quite interesting," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah, the patient speaks," he said, "well I don't know what to tell you but your expecting more than one little miracle."

"I don't understand," I admitted, confused.

"You are going to be the happy mother of three," he turned the screen and we could see. There we three extremely small little dots that meant to be my future children. Just seeing then made me happy knowing that in a few short months these small things were going to been here. "Now that we know that there is more then one we going to put on some stuff to make sure we keep you and the babies healthy because of the amount you should be prepared for a slightly earlier delivery. I will see you in eight weeks for your next check up. He handed me a prescription and walked out. I got cleaned up and we left the hospital.

"You know what this means don't you?" she asked.

"I am going to get a lot of diapers and cribs?" I muttered still in shock that I was having three kids.

"Yes and you have to go for the best job you can right now," she took out the news paper and pointed at the assistants job. Looks like I had an interview to setup.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!! and give me your opinion on human or vampire


	4. Chapter 4: I Just Know

Okay so here is the next chappie and warning there is a new character. she isnt much now she will deffinatly develop over time over time i promise

I do no Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 4: I Just Know

I had been sitting, waiting for my possible future boss, Mark Baker, to stop yelling on his office phone. When I asked the first person I saw sitting at a desk where I could find his office is, all they could do was wish me luck and laugh. I guess he wasn't one to keep people around very long. The desk outside the door had be cleared and looked like it was vacant for quite sometime. The desk chair looked comfortable compared to the hard wooden chair I had been told to sit in. everything was becoming sensitive to me, touch, smell and taste. Looking around to see if no one would see if I sat down at the empty I made my way over. Just as I sat down I noticed there wasn't anyone screaming on the phone anymore. I quickly glanced at the door and noticed it was now open, and a man was standing there looking down at me. His face was red and round like a cherry. His slightly larger mid section was tucked in side his shirt. He had dark brown eyes that looked like it could burn into someone's skin. I became frozen in the seat, utterly speechless.

"Are you my new assistant?" he asked.

"I'm here for an interview, sir," I answered struggling to find my tongue. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door as the color of his face turned from red to pink.

"You are the only one to turn up in two weeks," he muttered, I guess he wasn't a very popular man. "Now, get this right, I don't care if you're a druggie, alcoholic, a moron, or even a murderer as long as you can answer phones, take notes, and run errands then you hired. Can you handle that?" I looked at him with a blank stare thinking how easy this was going to be. I've been hitting a lucky streak in Vancouver.

"Yes, sir," I answered finding more confidence.

"Very well. You're hired, not get in here there are things that need to be done that I'm tired of doing," he gestured for me to enter his office. He turned and went back into his office, I followed but curious.

"Excuse me sir, but you are going to hire me just like that?" I asked. He looked at me. Overlooking me with his eyes through his thick glasses.

"You're pretty bold to ask that. I don't know you just seem like a decent person plus you're the only option, now sit and take these notes, welcome to the crazy world of editing," he handed me a pad and paper and began mumbling things that were to be given to someone the bottom floor.

ALICE POV

This was getting boring here. We were hiding out in Denali while the whole family sulks. I never thought I would actually miss Forks, alright I just missed Bella. But according to Edward we were too dangerous for, meaning he felt to dangerous, also apparently she had hurt him. After the accident he wanted to leave her, to protect her, but none of really wanted to leave. We all liked it there to much, but something was the big push for Edward. And no one knew but him and of course me. I saw it before it actually happened. The night of Bella's birthday, he felt something else was wrong with Bella besides what happened to her hand. He claimed she smelt different. Unfortunately he found out why. Under her bed in a shoe box were pregnancy tests. All were positive, now it was well known that vampires couldn't have children. I could see his face when he found out. That was when I agreed to leaving, she hurt my brother. Now I can't even she her is visions, they become blurry and I'm unable to make use of any of it. Our whole family had been sulking since we got to Denali. While sitting at the window in the upstairs bedroom when Jasper walked in. he was so uncomfortable being here all the strong emotions floating around were hurting him and it hurt me to see him this way.

"You might want to come downstairs," he recommended. I looked at him and almost as if he was the mind reader in the family answered the question I was thinking. "There is a new vampire in the area," he explained, "And she is downstairs," he grabbed my hand a took me downstairs to meet this new stranger. In the living room there was a small girl, in her teenage years, her red hair was cut short and her tomboy like clothes his her figure. She turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Laura," she introduced herself nodding towards me. She get her hands in gloves and did look like she wanted to be touched.

"Alice," I responded to her and returned the nod. "What bring you to this area?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was just roaming around, you know how nomads live, it is a day to day experience." she looked at me curiously, "Something doesn't seem right here," she said, "like something is missing." we all looked at her. She was right on the money. "Sorry I just can analyze this real easy, I just know these things."

"That is because you have a reading ability you just seem to know everything about everyone. It can be powerful if adapted," Eleazar explained. She took a step back away from everyone towards the door. "I'm sorry I can read what abilities a vampire has it took sometime though you're not completely normal vampire are you?" then she bolted out the door running at a slower pace than normal vampires.

"What was her problem?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently something we don't want to know," Carlisle said.

"She got scared when you figured out her power," Jasper said. "Too bad Edward wasn't here to tell us more."

"He is sulking in the woods somewhere," I said rather annoyed. We all just nodded and just went back our sulking.

Edward POV

This was hurting everyone, I should have never made everyone leave. I could have just gone off on my own. But Alice agreed with me so it was decided. In the mist of my sulking I could hear footsteps and the racing of someone's thoughts. They were racing so fast they were hard to comply. Like a fuzzy radio. Then something hit me from behind. Next to me was a red headed girl. She looked at me in horror, with topaz almost brown eyes. She was frightened and her thoughts were wild. And they were still fuzzy.

"You aren't with the ones in the house not far from here are you?" she asked fearful. Something was attracting me to her, the curiosity that I couldn't understand her mind.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"I cant trust that answer," she said. She got up but I was quicker and grabbed her arm.

"No," I said. I could see the terror in her eyes.

"You've hurt people," she said, "how do I know you wont do it to me?" she asked. An old security kicked in, she something she had perfected.

"How do you know who I hurt?" I asked.

"I'm a reader," she explained, "something I rather not share with people but seeing you are holding my wrist captive, I guess that is what you're looking for now will please let go," she demanded. I let go but she didn't run away. She stood there staring at me, observing. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the woods?" she asked.

"I thought you could read me?" I returned her question with a question.

"I can only read what you did not what you were doing," she explained, "don't bother asking me for more even my mother couldn't explain," she covered her mouth and took a step back.

"What wrong with having a mother like figure in a coven?" I asked she dropped her hands.

"Nothing I guess," she looked down at her feet. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked. "The person you hurt?"

"I hurt more than one person," I told her.

"I know," she replied, "I got time," she sat down on the dead leaves and patted the ground next to each other. Something was drawing me to this girl. But I was in love with Bella, but I guess she didn't love me. I sat down and began to spill everything to this red headed girl, I didn't even know her name. I yet I didn't care.

Laura POV

Everything is safe for now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Delivery

* * *

This is a short chapter but i wanted one chappie just for a delivery and our new character just got even more sketchy

I dont own twilight

Chapter 5: Delivery

6 MONTHS LATER

Bella POV.

"Give me the dam muffin Dillon," I snapped at my roommate and friend who was tempting me by not giving me my blueberry muffin that I was craving. Eight months pregnant with triplets and I was still up and about. I have stunned the doctors and everyone else. I had become stronger, my eyesight and hearing were more precise. Which at first scared me. I had no doubt in my mind that some how my little children were some how spreading their half vampire venom into me as they grew. I was ready to become a vampire for him long ago, so I was prepared for whatever my children were doing to me. But I didn't crave blood thanks good, just blue berry muffins and half raw hamburgers. It seemed a normal pregnancy. I had three cribs set up in my room and all the baby stuff you could imagine. And my latest craving was being denied.

"If you have any more muffins you are going explode," Dillon warned as he dangled the muffin over my head. I was to fat to jump. And I just didn't feel like it either.

"I don't care if I didn't explode three hours ago I am certainly not going to now. Now hand over muffin or deal with my wrath." he then forked over the muffin scared of what might happen.

"I think you are the reason no one comes in here," he said. "Your moods are off the chart." I had been working spare hours at the café picking up some tips and money for future diapers.

"Oh shut up," I snapped as I ate my muffin. One of the little guys kicked, I didn't think much of it but then I felt something dripping down my leg. I looked down and dropped the muffin. "Dillon!" I screamed he had went in the back and came running out.

"What?" he asked.

"My water broke!" I cried. I fell back in a chair. "We have to get to the hospital. Call them, we need some sort of transportation." he ran in the back and made the phone call. Contractions were bothering me but then the thought I never really considered came into my mind. What would by children be? Vampire or human? What would happen when they were finally out?

"They will be here soon and Dr. L will be waiting for us," Dillon told me coming back. "I need you to breathe, like that yoga class we took you to." I followed his orders and soon the medics came and we were being rushed to the hospital. At the entrance Dr. L was waiting with a young nurse with short red hair.

"It was about time you went into labor," he laughed. And helped me into a wheel chair. "This is nurse Laura she is going to get you in your room and prep for you for delivery," then the lady began to push me away. I want to say something but contractions kicked in.

"It is alright," she whispered. "I know what the father is," she muttered. I turned to look at her and I could see the light topaz mixed in with a brownish color. I must have been starting to forget what vampire eyes were like, but then how could see move so easily through the hospital? "Relax, your secret safe with me, nothing will happen during this delivery. I promise, your children will be healthy but of course expect very few vampire like traits."

"How do you know this?" I asked her. She turned into a room and helped me out of the wheelchair and handed me and hospital robe.

"I understand from experience, you are extremely blessed but don't you know what will happen to you?" she asked as she helped me onto the bed after I had changed.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well there could be two roots wind up like the children, or become full vampire if one of them bit you. But my job is to make sure they don't you were a very popular name where I came from so being a nurse I came recommended." before I could ask her anything else Dr. L and his team came in.

"We ready to have three little guys?" he said. I nodded as a another contraction hit. "I'll take that as a yes." some laughed. And the then we be began.

~Three Hours Later ~

Welcome

Emma Rose

Alice Jasmine

Mason Anthony

* * *

What do you think of the name?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Years Go By

* * *

Hello Everyone, Here is the next chappie this is just a quick clip of what life is for them. like hitting fast forward

I do not own twilight...we have established that many time

* * *

Chapter 6: The Years Go By

One Year Later.

I couldn't have been a more happier mother today, my kids were turning one today. I couldn't have asked for better children. Mason was the quietest and always seem to be listening. He was developing hair like his father and bright green eyes. Alice really was quiet if you dressed her right that morning, I guess the name helped create her personality, she always seemed to know when someone was upset and needed cheering up. Her hair was my brown with my brown eyes. And then Emma, she had to be the loudest of them all and the trouble maker, always seem to be getting out of her crib. She had brown hair and green eyes. I didn't know if they had any sort of abilities like their father. They never seemed to need any blood yet, I guess it was something they needed to grow into. For me, I did need it, it was rare, and about once a month. I would simply take all three kids to the park and take the wrong bus toward the closest forest. Plus my body had changed very little since I had the kids. I was slimmer and my eye sight and hearing were better than ever. I don't know if I had received any ability over time I was just as normal as I could be. My roommate remained clueless through the diapers, baby food and baby proofing everything. Mary and Dillon became their god parents and Danielle was the aunt.

"Bella," Danielle called. We used my real name in private of our own flat. "Emma disappeared again." I turned to see her holding Mason. Emma came walking behind her. Yes, my children just started walking and it terrified me if anyone of them went near the elevator.

"What are you talking about, she is right behind you." I walked over and picked Emma up. "This one is going to be the trouble maker when she gets older."

"They look like they are turning two instead of one," she commented. They did look older than a normal baby would. "Come on there is a surprise for you downstairs," she turned and head for the elevator.

"But isn't it the kids birthday, not mine," I said following her.

"This is for the four of you," she said smiling. We headed down to the ground floor where Dillon and Mary were leaning against an old car. It was a jeep with three car seats in the back. Alice sat in a pink car seat in the back.

"Surprise!" Mary said with the energy she could muscle up after working a long shift. "We though you could do the kids a favor and stop taking the bus in the risk of losing them one day." It was a dark green jeep and it look like it could take a beating.

"Oh my god, you guys," I ran up and hugged them all and put Emma in the green car seat and Mason in the blue. "This is amazing thank you so much." they just smiled.

"Your welcome," Dillon said and he hand me a card. "This was at the café it is addressed to the triplets." I took it and looked over the chicken scratch that read the kids names and a open flap inside were map quest instructions. Curiosity was getting to me.

"Um, I am going to be right back," I said, "Going for a drive," I jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Just don't get pulled over," Danielle called as we pulled away. Yea, no license with my new name on it yet. I planned to drive extremely slow with my babies in the back seat. But as the driving instructions brought us to the end of our road I realized how fast I was actually going. I stopped the car and the address was a town house not far from work and everyone else. I got out of the car rolling the windows all the way cause I couldn't carry all three of them anymore. They were getting to big. I stared at the house another note was taped on it. I walked up keeping an eye on the kids, who had fallen asleep in the back because of the car ride. They did it on the bus too. For one thing they sure did sleep a lot. I grabbed the letter and ran back to the car to keep an eye on them. I opened the letter quickly to get the anticipation over with.

Dear Bella "Maria", (obviously this person knew my real name and who I was)

The kids will be growing more rapidly each day. Like a vampire that can run really fast their aging will be the same until they stop up until about you age. Each year will seem like two and their minds will develop quickly. Do not be surprised if they start to talk soon. This home is for you and them to live more in seclusion and avoid questioning. You will have to deal with the mortgage but it is nothing you can't handle. Best of luck to you until our paths cross again

A Helping Hand.

I had a feeling on who this helping hand might be. I looked over at my babies and just took in a moment on how peaceful and quiet they were. I could see them growing quicker almost right before my eyes. If one year equaled two then in years they would stop growing in about eight more years if they already grew their first two years. I guess this would make potty training easier. Then mason woke up and looked and me with his bright green eyes.

"Hey little guy," I reached and attempted to smooth out his messy hair. "You look so much like you dad," I muttered.

"dada?" he asked. My mouth dropped as he spoke. I could feel a sob forming in my chest but no tears formed in my eyes.

"No little man," I said. "your dada isn't here anymore. He had to leave. We are better off now go back to sleep alright?" he gave me one last look of confusion then understanding as he went back to sleep. There was a slight wind. Reminding me it was just me and them. Just like it was a over a year ago.

Five years later (including the year above)

"Alice hurry up," I called up the stairs leading to their rooms. I had to drop the kids of at their practice. Mason had music, Alice had dance, and Emma had karate. I needed to get to the café to help out Dillon.

"Hold up I'm getting ready!" she cried down.

"Ali come on you are just going to dance class," Emma yelled. Emma by far was the toughest of the three. And wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "No one cares." see what I mean.

"One of us actually has to be a girl. don't get angry cause I know you are going to." That was Alice's power, she could tell a persons emotions before the person knew they would feel it. She takes after the people she was named after. Emma's power we called ghost. She would be able to turn invisible and go through objects. Hence how she able to get out her cribs years ago and she was the worst prankster imaginable.

"Mom you are having flash backs again," Mason noted. He was standing quietly by the door. Anyone could guess Mason's power, same as his dad's. they understood about their fathers past, nor did they care. But they understood that they were part vampire. They called it being an un bitten vampire. They, like me needed some amount of blood seeing our hearts beat too slowly to produce enough on its own. But they never questioned why they were the way they were and understood to keep quiet about it. Until they did agree to keep it quiet they weren't allowed to go to school. They have been keeping a pretty good job of it to, it doesn't seen that they have any attraction to blood either. We led quiet lives here, I worked, they went to school consisting of little to no contact with other humans except for Dillon, Mary and Danielle who still lived in the flat.

"Sorry Mason," I replied to him. "Alice we are going to leave with out you," I issued my last warning. Then she came running down the steps faster than a human slower than a vampire but none the less graceful. She certainly didn't inherit that from me.

"About time," Emma muttered as we headed out of the house. They might have been just five but passing them off as ten year olds wasn't to hard to do, they surpassed the early elementary school level and fit in with the 4th grade kids. We piled into our jeep that seemed to be holing together over the years. After dropping off everyone where they were supposed to I stopped by the café around the corner from where the kids had their lessons and classes to do what I always did; pick up extra money.

"Maria," Dillon called as soon as I walked through the door.

"What?" I snapped back.

"I need help back here," he called from the back room.

"I'm coming," I muttered. This was just another ordinary day of trying to fit in, and trying to move on, I may not show it, but each day my heart is still breaking. Though my children mend the pain they can, they know nothing can fill the hole that was taken from my heart.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chappie we see how edward is living. this is gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

**Here is a new chappie two chappies in one night! not bad we get to learn a little more about Laura and why she is so odd**

**I dont own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

**Edward POV**

Out of all the places we called our time off place we had to live in Greenland. The middle of no where with the snow and ice. I stood waiting outside the house waiting for an old friend to arrive. Laura was coming to visit, we had kept in communication after all these years and after a while she had agreed to visit saying she had very interesting news from working around what she called the "vampire scene". I did not have any emotion feelings toward her, I regarded her more as a distant cousin. She listened and helped me act normal again for the sake of my family.

"You're pondering again," a quiet voice said behind me. There was the static mind again. I turned to see Laura standing there, she wore a simple jackets including hat, scarf and gloves. Over her shoulder was a backpack.

"You have been for a while."

"And exactly what am I pondering about?" I asked.

"I don't know mind reader," she huffed, "I just understand what you've done."

"Come on everyone is waiting," I showed her inside. Everyone seemed to accept Laura as friend than an enemy, though her silent ways of living made them curious sometimes. Alice didn't like how she couldn't see Laura's future. But everyone adapted Laura eventually.

"Hello everyone," she nodded toward everyone in the living room.

"Laura," Carlisle greeted her, "Welcome."

"Thank you Carlisle," she gave a deep nod towards him.

"How was traveling?" Esme asked. Laura shrugged.

"Not to bad but I can't spend a long time here unfortunately," she took off her cover ups. "I will be needed back in Volterra soon." we all looked at her in shock. "I guess I better explain," she said. She opened her book bag and pulled out a binder with a bunch of paper work in it and handed it to me.

"I am part of a resistance against the Volturi," she announced.

"The liberators," Carlisle explained. "A combination of old revolutionists and resistance members throughout the years. The elite, the few."

"the proud," Laura finished. "Yea, I know, its kind of a bad motto but we have for ever to work on it." she rolled up her pants leg to show a burn mark symbol that was old but it could easily be seen as a guillotine. "I come from the French revolution. All of us from that period have this. It helps define out ranks."

"What rank are you in?" Emmett asked.

"The spies," she answered, "over the years I had been doing research under them and the volturi. The Volturi have been trying to bring evidence to vampires having children."

"But that is impossible," Carlisle spoke up. "No vampires can have children."

"We have evidence that isn't true. It is rare that can occur. It only can happen if the vampire is less than hundred years old not including the age he was change. This can only occur with male vampires. That folder," she pointed to the red binder. "Is all the suspected cases of this new phenomena."

"Why does the Volturi want this?" I asked flipping through the pages slowly reading all the bio's.

"Because the new breed or the unbitten are powerful, they can with stand normal vampire abilities. Imagine what might happen if Aro could get his hand on Vampires like that," she explained. I flipped to the next page and the next page was of Laura.

"Wait, you said only men could have the children," I spoke up louder. She looked straight at the wall emotionless.

"That is correct."

"Then why are you in here?" I asked throwing the binder down on the coffee table. Everyone could she her bio.

"Because I am the outcome, I am an unbitten. That is why your powers are blocked by me and why my eyes aren't complete topaz or red depending on the latest food supply. I don't know my past, I don't remember and I don't want to. All I know is that my memory started way back when. And I wasn't bitted because I have no bit marks." we all stood there in silence.

"Then why are you here telling us this now?" I asked, a person who I thought I knew was now a completely different person.

"I needed to ask you something," she went to the binder and flipped to the second to last page. "Why are you in here?" My bio was in there with the main parts of my life written out. "I want to help you but you need to tell me everything. That girl," she took out a folded up piece of paper, unfolded it and handed it to me. "It has been rumored this girl was your significant other." I took the photo, it was a picture of Bella she looked exactly the same as she did in my memory.

"How long ago was this taken?" I asked.

"I was assigned to take a look into this case about five years ago in Forks Washington. I lost her after that photo was taken."

"You lost her?" I asked.

"I have to sleep for a little unlike you, when I woke up she was gone. I can't track so the case has been left open it wasn't until I knew she was involved with and having evidence I came here."

"But wait," Jasper finally said something. "That means."

"We left her alone and possibly pregnant!" Rose cried.

"Not possibly," Alice muttered. Thanks Alice. I let the thoughts roll in.

Alice - I'm sorry Edward.

Rose - You're a ass

Emmett - Not cool bro

Jasper - Did you even think?

Carlisle - I did not raise you that way

Esme - Should we go back?

"We have to go back," I said. Trying to block out everyone's thoughts I could at least make that thought clear. I looked down at the photo she was just walking into her house you could her face, but I knew it was her.

"There is no point," Laura said. "She has long disappeared. Even the humans stopped looking for her. They figured she ran away with you, or was killed somehow. Either way the only thing they did find was the truck." she flipped to the very last page and there was a news article about Bella missing and the picture of the death trap she drove. "They keys were left on the front seat and the doors unlocked These articles to a lot make it seem like some couldn't keep control. You can get in serious trouble Edward if that's what the Volturi are going to assume. Now that we all know that she was pregnant. Here is the embarrassing question, is it possible that whatever she had inside her was in fact yours?"

"Yes," I quickly said. She smiled and then taking all of her paperwork back and shoved it back into her backpack.

"I have to go," she said. "I promise I will keep in touch and to be safe I would consider moving within the next year or so. Just incase the Volturi would make an appearance."

"Wait," Esme stopped her. Laura turned to face her. "Is there any place we may be able to start looking?" Esme always thought of Bella as a daughter and she wanted her back.

"They who are lost are never to far from home," she said. "I just love a good riddle, and a normal piece of advise Start on the North America continent you will find your answers eventually. Good Luck" with that being said she walked out the door not planning look back.

* * *

**_Please Review!!!_**

A/N

A Note About Laura kets facts that can help you understand her more

- She is from french revolution

- She has not memory of her past just that she is a un bitten vampire

- She is part of a resistance to take down the volturi

- Her power is to be a 'reader' she know what people have done but not in great detail


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Found Me

* * *

Here is the next chappie We Broke 100 reviews! Super Happy! =P

Enojy!

I don't own twilight

* * *

Chapter 8: The Past Found Me

Bella POV

"Kids come on," I called after my alarm went off. I slept two hours last night, a personal best. I quickly jumped out of my chair where I was working on some paper work and a article that would never be printed. I was waiting for hopefully a bigger break in the new paper world but nothing yet. I must have fallen asleep while I was working on it. I hate how my body would just shut down for an hour or two. The kids had the same problem, thankfully it was only at night. "Kids just because it is your birthday doesn't mean you get to laze about all day." they were supposed to be turning ten but they looked more like eighteen. They stopped growing last year. Mason was the tallest and Alice the shortest.

"Mom we've been waiting for you," Alice entered the room all ready for her all day practice for her recital. The doctors had condoned the children as having gigantism. A rare occurrence were a person grows at a rapid rate they end up dying. Of course the triplets and I knew better but we let the world thing what they want. "Why do I feel you being super excited then being super depressed?" she asked.

"I don't know," I told her. "I don't understand your power more then you do," I told her. As I quickly changed into my favorite blue blouse and black skirt, a particular favorite of mine. That was when Alice dragged everyone out to find less wore down clothes.

"Maybe it is those uncomfortable shoes you are about to put on." I looked down at the heels I was about to step into. They were hers and a size to small. I stopped and jumped into my flats.

"Thanks," I muttered. I grabbed my big bag. "Is your costume going to come in today?" I asked.

"Yes, hopefully."

"Well lets hope so. Did I pick up Emma's uniform for the tournament from the dry cleaners?"

"No you haven't," Emma came into the room. "But my tournament isn't until after the recital so its cool. Mason wants to drive."

"Well he can't you may look like teenagers but you are still ten to the rest of the world." we headed out of the house and sure enough Mason was in the drivers seat. "Mason get out of the front seat," I ordered. "Not during the day." He got out of the car and tossed me the keys that I didn't know I was missing.

"Then at night?" he asked.

"Maybe," I agreed as we all piled into the car. "Now remember you are free to do what ever you want today after I drop you off just be at the café by six and don't eat." I instructed them as I dropped them off. I speed over to work above the speed limit as usual. Including just enough time to run over across the street to pick up a coffee for my boss. I am a suck up I know, but I get well paid for doing so. Making it just in time to sit down and turn on the computer before he walked in.

"Maria," he busted through the elevator.

"Good morning sir," I handed him his coffee. "How is everything?"

"Alright another hectic day."

"You can say that again, how are the triplets?" he asked taking a drink of the coffee. After the first two years he wasn't such a bad person, he used let me bring the kids to work when I didn't have a choice.

"Alright, more of a handful everyday."

"That what kids will do to you, and now that they are ten, your opening your door to all the joys of future teenagers and teenagers. Tell them happy birthday by the way."

"I will sir. The schedulable is blank today I don't know why."

"Because you and me are doing a special report and you are going to write it." I stood there shocked. "You didn't think I read your work? I think you're ready to give it a go. I do the interviewing and you write the article. How's that sound?"

"Amazing! When do we leave?"

"Right now my car is waiting," he threw out the coffee cup. "I came up to find you not get your stuff and follow me. Now what is the first thing you do when you find out you have a story?" he asked.

"Ask about what we are actually going to do the story on?"

"Correct. We are going to interview a new doctor in town. Some hot shot." I knew a doctor, I wouldn't call him a hot shot but he was a amazing doctor. Before I could unravel those memories I dug them back into my head.

"Ah alright. Is there anything else that makes this doctor so special?" I asked while we were in the elevator on the way down.

"Well he has a lot of adopted kids." I leaned against the wall of the small room. This could not be happening. This could not be possible.

"What's there last name?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered "I was just told we are going here so lets get this over with." the doors to the elevator opened to the bottom floor. I dragged my feet over to follow him the happiness just turned into depression. I know what Alice meant by emotion going from high to low. My past might have finally caught up with me.

Edward POV

We have searched all over the united states looking for Bella and every place was just the same. They never saw here in their lives. Now we decided to take a little break and settle for a while just to stop acting like nomads. We moved to Vancouver, possibly the one place we haven't lived yet. Today there was someone coming to do some kind of interview for the new fancy doctor at the local family hospital and his large adopted family. I really wanted to continue searching but it wasn't fair to my family dragging them everywhere.

"EDWARD!" my loud sister called from inside the house. I went inside and found everyone sitting around the living room. "They are going to be here in two seconds." then the door bell rang and Esme went to answer it. She thoughts were stopped by sudden shock.

Esme POV

I opened the door not really expecting to see anything special and there was a larger middle age man with and girl behind him. I almost recognized her immediately. Her figure had changed ever so slightly, her hair seemed to shine and her eyes had a hint of topaz in them. It was Bella, eyes were wide with terror. But what did she have to fear? We have found her shouldn't see be happy/

Bella POV

Oh No, Oh No, Oh No. BREATHE! Oh wait, I don't really need to. I'm screwed.

Edward POV

"Welcome," Esme greeted our guests in her always nice mood.

"Hello," replied a male voice "I am Mark Baker and this is my assistant Maria Bell."

"Welcome please come in." A large man entered and then a small brown haired girl whose smell was all to familiar. "Bella," I whispered. She didn't respond.

"This my family," Esme gestured toward us.

"Hello, everyone," then man said. He turned to Bella. "I would start taking notes Maria. A journalists can't keep everything in their head." She nodded and her hair covered her face. Why was this man calling Bella, Maria? "I'm training this one, she can not usually this quiet though." she looked at her as she wrote notes. "Don't be shy my dear say hello." she flipped her hair back to reveal the full features of her face. She was even more beautiful then I remember, though her eyes were different. I wanted to talked to her but I couldn't find my voice, she had left me speechless.

"Hello," she greeted all of us in a musical voice.

"There now that wasn't to hard. She usually is hungry for any kind of story. Now shall we get down to business." The man talked to Carlisle for a good half hour asking questions while Bella or now Maria wrote everything they said. She was writing unusually fast for a normal person. Maybe she wasn't. "So what have you been doing these past years before you moved here?" He asked in one of his final questions.

"Well," Carlisle began, "me and my family have been traveling for a while looking to," he stopped, he was trying to find the right words something that would hint to Bella we were looking for her. "find an old friend." he finished. Bella looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Are you hoping to find this person here?" the man asked.

"We hope."

"Well that's lovely," he said, "I think we have got everything, wouldn't you agree Maria?"

"Yes sir." then a phone started ringing piano music thought the house. "Excuse me sir," she started digging through her large bag. She looked at he phone slightly relived. "Excuse me but I have to take this." She turned on her heels and walked gracefully out of the house.

"She is a strange one isn't she," he starched his head.

"Any reason why?" Alice asked. Through the whole time she want to run up and hug Bella. She also was commenting on Bella's out fit which she thought was half bad. I thought she looked beautiful she still wore blue.

"I don't know much but I know that I wouldn't want to be left alone the way she was."

"What is that story?" Esme asked.

"I don't think she would appreciate it if I told her life story. But I will say this. How would you feel if you were left in the god forsaken woods, alone and heart broken." Every turned to me, some glared some looked like they wanted to cry. While the reporter said his good byes to our family. I walked over to the open window and watched Bella leaning against the car talking on the phone. I couldn't help it if I ease dropped. "I don't know what to do Dillon," she said almost on the verge of tears. Who was Dillon, has she moved on? "Yes, we still doing the thing at the café. They wont ruin this for them. But I think it is time for a new home." She flipped through note book while listening. "I don't where we will go but I'm going to take the rest the day off so I can get some things. I'll call you back ok? I'm getting another call." she looked around. "Yes." she answered. "I'll be fine," she said. "See you later. Thanks Dillon." She hung up the phone. She looked at the ground focusing. Then she looked up at the window and saw me. She ran into the car and shut the door. Getting to her was going to harder then I thought.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Alice yelled as soon as the car was gone. Jasper was successfully holding her back.

"You left her in the woods?" Emmett asked more calmly but he looked like he wanted to rip my to shreds.

"We were not to far from her house," I replied. At that time I ran out of the house before I could get attacked. I needed to get to Bella but how?

Bella POV

"Thank you Dillon for calling" I whispered.

"Uh you're welcome I just called saying that I need some eggs for the cake. But what's wrong? You sound upset." That was Dillon being big brother.

"He is here," I hissed through my teeth.

"Who?"

"Their father," I hissed. I heard Dillon cursed. "Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry you have to tell me everything later. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know what I am going to Dillon," I felt as though I was being watched. I had to say my words carefully now.

"So are we still doing the triplets party?"

"Yes, we are still doing the thing at the café. They wont ruin this for them. But I think it is time for a new home." He might be here but he was not going to ruin their day. He doesn't know they existed and I planned to keep it that way. I needed to protect them and get them out without being hunted down.

"Bella," he muttered. Using my real name was when he was serious or in private. He was being serious. "This is your home, your kids were born here. This is their home too. Where would you go? Not back to Forks." Right now dull little Forks sounded like the greatest place in the world.

"I don't where we will go but I'm going to take the rest the day off so I can get some things. I'll call you back ok? I'm getting another call."

"One of them is watching aren't they?'

"Yes," I was going with my instincts on this one.

"Okay just please be safe and careful."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will. My phone is going to be on if you need me."

"See you later. Thanks Dillon."

"Anything for the mother of my nieces and nephew." then he hung up the phone. He liked calling them nieces and nephews, being an only child he would never be a uncle for a while. I felt all my strength give way. I haven't hunted in a while that was something we might do tonight. I felt the glaring of two eyes beating down on me I looked up at the only open window. There he was, he was beautiful, just as I remembered him. Part of me wanted me to run to him. But then I remembered what he did to me and to Alice, Emma, and Mason. And no hurt my children. I got up trying to avoid his gaze and ran a little to quickly to be human into the car. My boss got into the car and we quickly drove off.

"Um sir?" I asked. Trying to hold in my emotions.

"Yes Maria?"

"I want to ask you if I could take the rest of the day off there are a few things I need to get done before the kids party tonight."

"Sure, you seemed to emotionally drained anyway."

"Thank you sir."

"You know then don't you?" he asked.

"yes."

"Are you sure are going to be able to do this story?" he asked.

"Yes sure, I plan not to have my personal life get in the way of a good story."

"Now you're starting to sound like a reporter. We can have the driver drop you off by you're car cause I know you don't have the greatest parking spot."

"Thank you sir." the rest of the car ride was quiet. Before I got out he grabbed my arm. I jumped at the sudden touch not expecting it.

"Oh wait." he handed me three cards. "From the Mrs. And myself."

"Thank you sir," I said taking the cards and leaving the vehicle. I jumped into mine and pulled out towards the errands I needed to do. My phone rang again. I flipped it open on the empty seat next to me and placed it on speaker phone.

"Yes Mason?" I asked.

"Alice is having a meltdown." he reported.

"What now?"

"Her costume didn't come in and she has to make it herself."

"Okay that isn't anything we haven't done in the past so what's with the meltdown?"

"She felt your emotions. What's wrong?"

"Nothing you three kids wont have to worry about."

"Is it about him?" They never referred to their father as dad. They never really liked the fact he left us but understood he didn't know.

"You said you can't read minds over the phone."

"True, but I just know you mom."

"I will talk to you with your sisters later. Please just try to have a good day."

"Will do. Love you mom."

"Love you to son." I hung up the phone and tried to keep myself together but then I lost it.

* * *

Srry for any grammar issues i fail at it

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Birthday Stalkers

Here the next chappie

I do not won

* * *

Chapter 9: Birthday Stalkers

Bella POV

"I got your eggs," I called when I entered the café. I had gotten the fabric for Alice's costume, Emma's new uniform for the tournament, and also Mason new dress outfit for his performance. Not to mention getting stuff for the party and stopping at various real-estate places to pick up papers about houses away from here. I getting good at being mom I think.

"About time," He came out of the kitchen, gave me a hug and took the eggs. "How are you doing?"

"About how anyone really could in my position," I sat at a table closest to the back. He brought me a muffin. "You're my best friend at the moment." I muttered.

"Don't let Danielle or Mary hear that," he smiled. "Now how are we going to deal with the idiot?" he asked.

"We aren't," I answered, "I don't want to involve him in my life or the kids what so ever. I just hope he doesn't find me."

"Well I'm sure you will bump into him eventually or one of his family." True there are all probably going to find me. But then again he didn't want me they wouldn't come looking for me.

"I actually don't think they will come looking for me. He didn't want me remember? He probably sure doesn't want me now." Dillon looked at me.

"I can't imagining anyone not wanting you." I looked at him he was being serious.

"I didn't know partied on the girls side."

"Oh trust me, I don't." That was a lie.

"I don't believe that. But thanks for the pick me up. But trust me if he didn't want me no one does. I don't ever want to involve myself in a relationship again. I'm happy with being a mom."

"No you're not." We watched Mary walk. "Where is the Bastard?" she asked. I looked at Dillon.

"You called in the brigade?" I asked.

"Well they should know." I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't here." I told her. "He is with his family." a family he never wanted me to be a part of. Though they treated me like it, it was all part of their game.

"Well he better not come here," Mary threatened as she sat down.

"He won't," I promised.

"You can never be to sure."

"Don't you have a cake to bake?" I asked Dillon trying to change the subject.

"I already did it. I just needed extra eggs."

"I did your grocery shopping?"

"Hey I need to make breakfast in the morning don't I?" we all laughed and decided to set up the café with the balloons I bought.

"Hey Bella?" Mary called.

"Yea?"

"With three kids I though you would be grey and aged by now. But you look younger then when I met you. What's your secret?" That was question I dreaded them ever asking I had practice this so mush I let the words roll off my tounge.

"My mother never seemed to age either," I quickly lied. "I guess I inherited it from her."

"If we were all the lucky," she muttered. Over the past ten years I watched her age. Though she never gotten married or had children, the wear and tear on her face showed each grueling year.

"You still look fine," I told her.

"You don't have crows feet." she had a point there.

"Looks aren't everything," I told her. "People should look at the heart not what's above the skin."

"Maybe if you took a day off once in your life might help too," Danielle walked in with Emma. Emma ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"We need to talk," she demanded. Obviously he sibling had told her everything.

"Not now," I whispered. "When we go out."

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"We going to eat," I hissed so low only a vampire or half vampire could hear.

"Oh, right gotcha."

"Who did she do in lessons today?" I asked Danielle. Danielle was happily in a new relationship with some guy she met on a dating service. He was living at the flat now but I have yet to meet him. Dillon says he is and odd one and Mary doesn't care as long as he is quiet at night.

"She is completely ready to take on the competitors this week. She almost broke a kids arm." I looked at her knowing that she wasn't in full control of her strength. Emma was more of the rambunctious one. She looked down at the floor when the other kid was mentioned.

"Nothing too bad I hope."

"No, she stopped before it became anything, though he will be black and blue tomorrow."

"I will have to talk to her about controlling her strength thank you."

"don't be hard on her she is just a kid." Next Mason and Danielle walked through the door.

"Hey you two," I greeted them hugging them. There had dark eyes something I never saw in either of them though Alice had brown eyes they were black. I pulled them to the back into the storage room. "What's wrong."

"I growled at someone." Mason admitted.

"You what?"

"They were following us." Alice defended.

"They thought they knew us," Mason said. "They were going to try a pull us toward them. And some sort of instincts kicked in and.."

"It is alright Mason you haven't fed in a while we are going tonight." I touched his check and all of a sudden I could see the past and what he saw. The edges were fuzzy just like a dream. It was Alice and Jasper that was following them. I could see what they saw. How did they find them? What were they doing? As I asked myself all these questions I snapped back to reality.

"Mom?" Alice asked. "what happened?"

"I think I discovered my ability," I muttered leaning against the shelves. "I just saw what Mason was seeing when you were being followed."

"But that hasn't happened before," I muttered.

"Well you're drained, you're defenses are down with all of your emotion and like you said we haven't fed." Defenses? Like a mental wall. Then a knock came on the door.

"You guys alright?" Emma asked through the door. "Were making mini pizzas out here." the kids ran out of the room I followed behind.

"I just need to step out side," I said while they were making food. I had a sudden loss in appetite. The cool air seemed to clear my senses. I looked around to see if anyone was stalking the café. I knew someone was there and watching but I couldn't see them. I finally gave up and went back inside locking the door and flipping the open sign to close.

Alice POV

Me and Jasper were hiding in the Alley way watching the boy who looked like Edward that lead us to Bella. It was lucky break. We were just walking around taking in some sights of our new home and they walked right by us. Curiosity got the better of me. I was now watching then through the window he, the girl that was with him and Bella mix with the humans. They seemed happy as they wound up having a food fight with extra cheese and tomato sauce. They were laughing and having a good time while the occasional camera flash went off. There balloons in small areas, a party no doubt.

"Alice why are we doing this?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know. I just need to talk to Bella."

"Alice," he sighed. "I think that today you should have learned she doesn't want to be bothered."

"I really don't care if she wants to listen I just need her to hear my story." To tell her how I never really wanted to leave her but my loyalty toward my brother came first. I continued to watch them. They ate the disgusting pizza and next the male brought out a cake with about ten candles or so. The two we were following was joined by another girl and they stood there smiling as the cake was placed in front of the them. Bella was taking pictures until the male gestured her to go with the group of three. She went over to the three as the male took pictures and the three blew out the candles. It was almost picturesque in a way. The two girls stuck the one the looked like Edward and who had growled at me into the side of the cake. Bella laughed as everyone almost fell on the floor. She kissed the top of the boys head before he went and got cleaned up. The cake was served and as it became later and the mess from the food fight and cake was cleaned up Bella and the three seemed to be saying there goodbyes. They ran out the small café laughing and piled into a jeep a few steps away but I heard one of them talk.

"Hey mom we going to the woods right?" they piled into the car the conversation cut off. Then it hit me these were Bella's and Edward's children.

"Triplets," I muttered.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Jasper said.

"How would you know?"

"Simple the girls have a bit of Bella in them. They are going to the woods so they have to be going hunting."

"Should we call everyone?"

"I guess we have to at least try and talk to them." Jasper opened his phone and dialed our new house number. I began to imagine what my nieces and nephew were like.

* * *

So if anyone doesnt understand what happened to bella she was able to open up her mind (that little barrier inside her head was lifted) and her own ability came out which is to see what people a have seen kind of like Aro but she had one more trick her sleeve

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Circumstance

Hey everyone here is the next chappie, they might become scarce for a while. its tech week for my show and that mean extra long days. =P anyway here the next chappie =)

I do not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 10 - Circumstance

"Then we left," I finished explaining to the kids what really happened today. "I don't want you going after him. I mean you have every right to know he is but he doesn't know you exist. Well he might now."

"Mom we don't have any interest in meeting him or the people who abandoned you. You're our mom, you come first," Mason said strongly.

"He does know what we are thinking," Alice said. I smiled as we pulled down the dirt path in darkness off night. I turned off the headlights and let my vision take over as not to scare away any animals.

"I hope we get something big," Emma was jumping up and down slightly in her seat.

"No small game," Mason argued. "We'll stay out later."

"But we have to work on your sisters costume so we need to be in and out because game might not be the only thing roaming in these woods. Alice let out a small snarl. "Alice! Behave!" I scolded.

"No promises mom."

"Alright," I cut the engine. "Everyone out."

"Time for our rematch Mason!" Emma cried. They always competed on how fast they could catch something, anything. Squirrel population has gone down a lot thanks to them.

"Why bother I'm going to win," he teased as him and his sister went off.

"You have two hours," I called after them. Me and Alice were about to head off together when she stopped in mid step.

"You're going to get extremely angry soon," Alice warned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I muttered.

"MOM!!!" I heard Emma scream. Me and Alice ran to where the voice came from. Our running was slightly different than normal vampires, we were slower but certainly faster than a human. Emma was down in a crouching position and Mason looked like he was ready to attack as well. Instincts were taking over.

"What are you doing?" I asked glaring at my children. Alice was pulling at my shoulder. "What?"

"You may want to look up." I looked at the forest and there were six figures staring at us.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yea, that's me," I said getting into my own defense. I was not going to bend. I've what the kids say grown a skin. I can be tough when I wanted to.

"We've been looking for you." After he said that Emma left out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You have been looking for her? Excuse me but if I know the story you all left her."

"So why would you need her now?" Mason finished.

"Why don't you go back to your house and leave us alone." my Alice added.

"Alright that's enough from you three." I debated on using their names I guess it was fine. Maybe it would confuse them a bit. "Over-expressive tonight I see."

"Just speaking our minds mom," Mason murmured. Of course they heard it.

"Alright I think we have some business to take of at home," I began to take a step back but of course the kids didn't move. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Sorry mom," Mason said.

"Which one is yours?" Esme asked. I debated on saying none but I didn't know how they would react.

"All three," I answered.

"We really have been looking for you," Alice finally spoke up.

"Why? To come back and see how much of my life was destroyed?"

"No to find you, we know who these kids belong to," Carlisle spoke for all of them. Now I guess they might know that

"I just told you they were mine. They belong to me and no one else. Come on kids I have an article to write. Nice to see you again." I let some manners streak out of my mixing of anger. I turned my back to them and left them like they left me. But of course when I got to the car the children weren't with me. I did not feel like dealing with the Cullen's today. Maybe tomorrow just not today, it's just to much. I stared at the car door. Just fuming my anger.

"Bella?" There was the voice I had heard in my nightmares, dreams, and hallucinations. I looked up and through the window of the car and there he was staring at me.

"My name is Maria, that is who I am now."

"Bella," he slowly approached. "You and I both know that's not who you are."

"And who are you to about what I am now? You have no right," I stepped back but he came that much closer. "I really don't want to do this right now." I felt my back hit against a tree. Trapped. I covered my face. "Stop!" I didn't know what had hit me but it forced me back into the tree almost knocking it down. I dared to open my eyes and saw the area that had be cleared. He had been knock away from me.

"Mom!" I could hear my kids calling my name.

"Alice? Mason? Emma?" I called. The three appeared from behind the car. "Everyone get in the car."

"Wait mom maybe you should talk to them," Alice insisted. "They wont stop tracking us until you do."

"Not right now." I walked up to the car and started it trying to forget the scene in front of me. When they didn't move I rolled down the window. "Alice Jasmine, Emma Rose, and Mason Anthony get your bodies in this car now!" they finally listened and piled in the car. I drove full speed away from the woods.

Alice POV (Right after Bella walked away)

"She is never going to talk to us is she?" I muttered. My best friend just turned her back to me. The three seemed to relax.

"Honestly what did you expect?" the brown haired girl asked.

"And who are you to say anything?" Emmett asked.

"We," the male spoke up. "Our her kids and I'm guessing you are our fathers family."

"Yes," Carlisle stated. "We are."

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice," the male said. We all looked at him curiously.

"Sorry mind reader. These are my sisters Emma Rose and Alice Jasmine." Each nodded toward us. I guess it wasn't until you heard their names it just showed what kind of an impact we had left on Bella. "I 'm Mason Anthony. We are going to do this as nicely and "humanitarian"," he struggled with the word as if it were a joke, "as we can. Stay away from mom, she will deal with this in her own time. As for the three of us that goes for the same. You destroyed our moms life and you expect to walk back in? Come on guys," he turned to go and the girls went to follow.

"I guess we do have to thank you for something," Emma turned to us. "If you haven't left maybe our lives wouldn't be as good as it was until you showed up."

"Stop!" Bella voiced carried.

"Mom!" they all cried and ran away.

"So this was a bad idea coming here?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so. But I cant see anything with them it is all fuzzy." I sighed.

"Like a radio," Edward came to the left of us. "Bella is extremely powerful. She was able to force me at least twenty five feet from her."

"You tried to approach her?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Try talking to the kids," Rose spoke up, "They have to break eventually."

"How do we find them without Bella?"

"Maybe I can help," we all turned to see Laura.

"You're a little creeper aren't you?" Emmett teased.

"My job is to be elusive, kind of part of my job description."

"How do you always pop up when it is most convenient?" Edward asked. She simply smiled.

"I'm just a helping hand," she said innocently. "Plus I need to get to Bella as much as you do. Well maybe not in the sense you want to."

"Why do you need Bella?" I asked.

"I need all four of them. I want to help hide them. The Volturi is starting their hunt to collect all of the unbitten. Thanks to your extreme hunting for these four, the Volturi knows they are out there." The reality of what could happen over the course of the next few days hit.

"What help do you need?" Edward asked.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Quality Time

NEW Chappie and pretty long =D

I Dont Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 11: Quality Time

Alice Jasmine (as not to get confused) POV

"I'll see you later," I said as I jumped out of the car. It was my last day to get any practice before my show tonight. Mom was able to pull my costume together, though I think she took a little to much anger out on the sowing needles when she broke the first four.

"We will see you after the show," mom informed me, though I already knew that. Mom, Emma and Mason were going for a quick hunting trip before they had to sit crammed together with all those humans, nothing would happen but just to be on the safe side.

"I know mom."

"Now do you have everything?" Of course being over concerned it was like Danielle on coffee but worse.

"Yes Mom, goodbye," I stood away from the car as it slowly pulled away from the curb and disappear down the street. I walked in through the theaters doors and headed to the back stage area.

"Morning Ali," my friend jumped up behind me. She was a clumsy newbie to the class. Her part was in the back of the stage somewhere, but she was always happy and never had a sour mood.

"Hey Kristen, you ready for tonight?"

:My job isn't that hard. But you are going rock like every show."

"Come on you just started."

"ALICE." I heard the dance teacher cry out.

"Yes madam?"

"Was your mother able to make your costume last night?"

"Yea madam."

"Well go put it in the back with the others and lets get ready for the run through." we ran back stage and got into our traditional outfits. When were all lined up madam hit us with the news. "There will be photographs today. They are from a ballet magazine. They will be taking photos and possibly a few interviews. Four people walked up on the stage next to madam. I held in a sigh of agitation as I easily recognized two as Alice, Jasper, but the other two, the one with bronze hair and the short one with orange hair were unfamiliar. The bronzed haired one look exactly like Mason except for the eyes of course. The orange haired look more human then vampire. "Alright," madams high pitch voice broke my thoughts. "Lets begin practice," she clapped twice, "Places!" We all ran backstage and took our spots. Okay, I just would focus on the music and steps and not who was watching. The music began to play. I lost all my thoughts.

Edward POV

"Exactly how is this going to get us closer to them?" Jasper asked as we stood next to the dance teacher.

"Alice J is a dance student with this group," Laura answered he question. "Just watch and take pictures like your supposed to." she looked over at me. "GO talk to the teacher this is an article is it not?" I looked over at the teacher.

"Excuse me but which of these students is your best?" she looked at me.

"They are all good in their own way," she responded, "but if wanted to talk to someone I would consider Alice Bell. She would be that one." she pointed just in time for the dancer to jump into action and glide across the stage. She looked exactly like Bella with the brown hair and brown eyes. He grace seemed to make everyone look like clumsy turtles. "Nice girl, she has lot of potential. Oh wait this is a open side leap." she watched and I followed as all the girls preformed. The teacher clapped as they continued. "Now as I was saying little Alice. Any parent would be extremely proud. Her mother always seems to do everything. Her sibling sometimes stay late with her at the studio for her to practice. Very close knit family but I never see a father. You think with each child he would show up to at least one thing or another." I could feel a knife be stabbed through my heart as she said those words. I should have been there, but I wanted to be there now. Would my children actually accept me? Would Bella? "I will have Alice come to you at break."

"How long will that be?"

"I'll take her out of the line up now for a moment. No sense in her practicing." I nodded and walked back to everyone.

"She is graceful isn't she?" Laura asked me. I couldn't speak I just watched my daughter be consumed by music and her steps.

"Nothing like Bella. She must get it from her other side," Alice responded. "She coming now." We looked up to see a annoyed girl walking towards us.

"Lets get this straight I know your not from a magazine so I suggest we go someplace where no one can really hear our conversation." she walked of the stage and to a flight of stairs. We followed as she got to the attic. "We all come here when we want to hide from madam," she explained. "It is completely sound proof." she walked over to one of the larger boxes. "There must be a reason why you went to through this to talk so shoot."

"We just wanted to talk," I explained.

"And you are? I didn't see you in the forest last night."

"I was talking to your mother." she stared at me until it clicked.

"Ah so your mystery dad," she said. "Well now that you have me in here you have a few minutes to talk."

"I just want to know about you. What you're like, hobbies, interests, what life been like."

"Whoa slow down there here I'll give you the basics. I am ten years old the youngest of the triplets, shortest, I dance as you can tell. My ability as a half vampire is an emotion fortune teller."

"Which means?"

"I can feel emotions of other people before they even think to feel it."

"So a mix of Jaspers and my abilities."

"I guess I don't know your powers. Mom never really talked about anyone from her old life. We asked when we were younger but she started crying and getting upset so we didn't ask again."

"Would you be interested in getting to know your family more?" Alice asked.

"It is up to mom," she replied. "I guess I would like to know where I came from. But I can't forget what you did to mom or us though you didn't know we existed." I wanted to say I did but I couldn't believe they were mine." she eyes went into a blank stare and she moved out of it.

"Why is that one going to get very angry," she pointed to Laura, "and this one is going to get really excited?" she point to Alice.

"Because I need to speak my piece," Laura said. "You and your family are in danger. The Volturi are going to come after you because you are unbitten and can easily be immune to the normal vampires abilities."

"The Volturi?" younger Alice asked. "Shouldn't be anything we can't handle. They four of us are really powerful when we are together. I have to go we are going to try practicing in our costumes." She and began to leave.

"Wait," Laura stopped her, "You aren't understanding how serious this situation is with the Volturi. Don't you know that they are our government, your government."

"Last I checked I lived in Vancouver not some vampire ruled world."

"You are part vampire this is what you are."

"Eh, no one will bother to look for us here, we blend in pretty well. It helps when your trying to be human and do normal things like shopping."

"You like shopping?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yea, I do all the of that stuff for the family." Alice started jumping on the box she was sitting on. "I guess there is the excited emotion," she looked over at Laura who was steaming, "And the there is the angry emotion. I have to go but I just want to say this. Never come to my dancing again with out consent. This is the only place I can just be me nothing matters here and I want to keep it that way. You can see yourselves back," she turned and glided to the door, and left.

"She is and odd one," Jasper said, "one minute okay with everything then asking not to tread on her turf."

"Well think about it, this was kind of forced down on her, plus I don't know if she knows what to feel."

"I can't say either," Jasper added, "her emotions are all grayed I can't get anything out.

"But she is calm," I added. Not to mention and amazing girl.

"But she needs to understand, you could have helped," Laura was angry, very angry.

"I just wanted to get to know who she was, I think we have gotten the bare minimum of who she is," I stared at the door.

"Maybe her sibling will have more common sense," she opened her back pack and pulled out a piece of paper. "Now its you, me, Emmett and Rose meeting Emma at her karate school."

Bella POV

I had the day to write the article at my house. Nice day, time to relax. If only I could find my note pad. Please tell me I didn't leave it at their house. There goes my article and my shot. Just the door bell rang. I opened to the door really without think and the mail carrier.

"Morning," said Allen with slight boredom.

"Morning Allen what you got for me today?"

"Just bills and magazines for Alice, Emma, and Mason," he handed me the papers.

"They kids get all the fun stuff don't they?" I muttered.

"Hey Ms. Bell do you know there are people looking for you around the neighborhood?"

"Oh really now?"

"Yea, they wanted to know your address."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes," he looked down the road, "Here they come, good day Ms. Bell." As he turned I wanted nothing more than to kick him down the three steps. I turned to see the car two houses away. I shut and locked the door. Then it hit this was ridiculous. I'm hiding like some poor defenseless mouse in my own home. I was in the city first, have a back bone Bella come on. Just then the door bell rang. Okay make this as fast as you can Bella. Against my better judgment I opened to the door ever so slightly.

"Hello," I looked out to see only Carlisle and Esme standing on my front porch.

"You left this at our house," Carlisle held out my note pad.

"Oh thank you," I reached out for the notebook but he pulled away. "You aren't going to make this easy are you?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No, we just want to talk Bella please. I promise he isn't here." I looked down the street. I must have looked like a crazy having only my head being seen.

"I guess I don't need to book, one vampire trait that comes in handy is the good memory," I began to close the door.

"Please Bella," Esme begged, "we really just want to talk. To catch up." I looked at the two who I actually used to see as being family just over ten years ago. Could I really just leave them out of my life forever after they had done so much for me? I thought about James and thought a little differently I opened the door to the inside.

"As long as you don't mind a slightly messy house." they smiled and cautiously entered my domain. I don't know why I want to do this. I should have slammed it and not looked back. "I just have to leave soon," I quickly lied, "Dillon needs help today."

"Dillon?" Esme asked.

"Yea I help out at the café he owns once and while I pick up some extra tips." They were looking at the wide variety of pictures on the wall. "Can I have the my notebook now?" I asked. He handed it to me and I shoved it in my bag on the table that held by laptop. "So you obviously came here for a different reason then just give back my notebook."

"Why do we have to have another reason?" Carlisle asked.

"Like you feel the reason to mess with simple humans," I responded.

"We never meant to hurt you Bella," Esme said. "We thought by leaving it would be better for you," she admitted.

"Well that didn't really worked out well, but now I reached a level of happy here. With my kids and friends, even my job tries to heal the heart. But sometime nothing can heal a heart." they looked at me.

"You have gotten wiser," Carlisle said.

"I became an adult trapped in a eighteens year old body," I admitted, "and being a parent helps."

"Would you like us back in you life?" Esme asked. "We would understand if you don't, we understand how much we hurt you especially Edward," I flinched at his name and they noticed, "Sorry."

"Its alright I just don't enjoy hearing that name anymore. Now if you excuse me," I grabbed my bag, "I have to go now."

"We understand," Carlisle grabbed Esme hand who looked like she would cry if she could. "We are sorry to interrupt your day," The followed me toward the door. When were outside I locked up the house and fixed the crooked sign next to the door that read "Old Memories Are Forgotten Here - Welcome" that sign mean nothing now. Old memories now haunted my life. I turned to see them sit watching me. "Thank you for returning my notebook I appreciate it." I got into my car and drove off ass I hide the tears that formed in my eyes.

Emma POV

"Don't break his arm Emma!" my instructed me as I kicked my latest partners butt.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Take a break Emma you really don't need to practice," my instructor approached us.

"Yes sir," I walk over to the benched to stretch out when the bell above the door sounded. I looked and almost cursed. The two Emmett and Rosalie from the forest. No doubt who I am named after. There was a bronzed hair boy that looked like Mason, our dad probably and a short red haired girl. Our instructor approached them talked quickly to them and then gestured me to come over to him. I gave huff of annoyance. "Yes sir?" I asked when I got over to the door

"These could be new students why don't you tell them about our classes. You're a the most qualified," he patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

"Okay let's cut the bull," I started. "I know there is no way you are planning to sign up for a class with humans. We get bloody noses here. Let's go into the locker room," I turned and they followed. When we all got into the room I locked it. "You stalked me for a reason so talk."

"You're the tough one of the three aren't you?" The bronze haired one asked. Well duh, I thought, I take karate while Alice does Ballet and Mason does music.

"Of course," I answered, "Someone always need someone to help fight for them. Why not a half breeds?"

"Even you? You need someone to fight for you?"

"No, I am pretty independent when it comes to stand up for myself. You can ask the kid I gave a black eye. And there was that one kid….never mind." I walked over to my bag and got tape for my hands to get ready for boxing; Danielle started the class and enrolled me for my birthday. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Anything," I looked at the bronzed hair teen. Then it hit me.

"Ah you're the idiot who left mom aren't you?" The big one laughed as the blonde one nudged him to shut up. The bronzed hair looked down ashamed. "You're an idiot mom is an amazing person."

"I know," he muttered.

"Apparently you didn't know enough. Or else this would be a completely different situation."

"Weren't you taught manners?" Blondie asked.

"Yes, mom really drilled that into us young. Also our studies. But I feel you really aren't worthy of manners after what you did to her. Now the respond to that anything statement. I am the middle child, I take karate as you can tell and my ability is called ghost."

"Ghost?" The big one asked. I really didn't need this boxing started soon. Maybe I could use one as a punching bag.

"I can become invisible and pass through walls if necessary. It really works for pranks."

"You enjoy pulling pranks?" The big guy looked excited.

"Yea, I'm the jokester of the three," I finished wrapping one hand, "Mom used to say I was able to escape from my crib and they didn't understand why. I am the only besides mom now I guess with a physical power."

"Your mom has a power?"

"You saw it for the first time last time when I did. She is powerful I think but I to protective of herself to let anything out. I wonder who did that to her?" I snapped. "Look dude."

"Dude?" the bronzed haired one said.

"Yea its lingo moron."

"I deserve a little respect." I snorted at that statement.

"You don't deserve the underside of my foot."

"See here young lady," he started to reprimand me. In fury I gripped his perfect little shirt and pinned him on the bench.

"Who are you to reprimand me?"

"Your father."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I have no father, you sir have no right to just walk into my life and take a position that was never needed. You come near me or my family again I will personally snap you in two."

"As if you could," the red head spoke up. "Your vampire extras are dulled."

"Some are, Alice has the sight which makes her good at fashion, Mason; the hearing to make his music carrier and me; the strength to destroy anyone who messes with my family."

"Then you have to do a whole lot of protecting," she spoke up I looked at her not letting go of the other one. "The Volturi are coming after your family."

"No doubt because this bunch came looking for us. I don't know even who they are but they sound pretty lame to be called the Volturi. "

"Possibly but you have to come with us so we can protect you." After she said that I let go of pretty boys' collar.

"I think I heard enough of this," I began walking towards the door," find your own way out."

"You're not listening," the red head steamed.

"I don't have to whatever is coming it isn't anything we can't handle. Now leave us alone," I slammed the door and left and went back to my world.

Edward POV

"She is not like her sister," I muttered fixing myself. She tougher not afraid to speaker mind like her mother but on a whole different level.

"The boy should be more reasonable," Laura muttered. "That one you are going in alone."

Bella POV

I got to the café and ran inside.

"Dillon!" I cried. He came from the back after giving someone their food.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"They found my house, the kids, everything. I don't know what to do. They stalked me," I was almost in hysterics. He embraced me in a hug trying to calm me down.

"Nothing is going to happen," he insured me. "You and the kids can stay at the flat with us until they sort of back off."

"What if they don't?" I asked. "What if they never stop hunting us? We may have to leave." His face went cold and stone like.

"You are not leaving; this is your home, your domain. Come on," he led me to a table and sat me down. "You try and relax I need to make some calls. And I'll get you a muffin."

"Thanks Dillon," I said through half sobs. He smiled and walked away. I pulled out the laptop and stared and pictures of my kids. How was this going to affect them?

Mason POV

"Are you done yet Mason?" My teacher asked. I was trying to fix the unturned piano that I expected to perform with at the music schools concert in two days time.

"Almost this piano is in bad shape," I muttered.

"I'll say what we would do without you. You think you can give an introduction course to two possible new students?"

"Sure this is all set for a test run. Bring them in," I sat down and started to play softly the piece I have been working on. My used to hum it, when she was trying to get us to calm down, but she stop when looked as if she would cry. I had added my own twist to it giving it a whole new life.

"How do you know that song?" a male voice asked behind me. I turned to see an almost mirror image of my self and a small red head next him.

"My mom used to hum it to us but always made her upset so I added a few new notes and changed a few things around. I hope she likes it she hasn't heard it yet."

"That song was a lullaby I had written for your mother," he said uncomfortably.

"So you're the elusive father and obviously if you wrote music you clearly do not need lessons so what are you here for?" He approached the bench I moved cautiously over.

"I just wanted to talk," he sat down next to me. "I haven't sat at a piano since I left your mother."

"Why did you leave?" I had to ask.

"When your mother was human she was so fragile. And a bit of a danger magnet," he smiled slightly as he was remembering something happy, "Jasper almost bit her at her birthday when she cut her finger I had become scared that me and my family were dangerous for her. That's why I left her." I could hear in his mind something about a pregnancy test and how vampires are supposed to be infertile.

"There is more to that story," I stated. "What about being infertile?"

"I didn't say anything about that."

"You thought it, sorry but I am a mind reader. I couldn't help but take a look."

"I am a mind reader too."

"Well I guess I know where I get my power. But what about infertile?" I asked again.

"Vampires," he whispered, "can't have kids so when I found the hidden positive pregnancy tests I thought your mother had been."

"Unfaithful?"

"Yes."

"But how could you think that. I don't know a lot about my moms past but I do know that she loved you by the stories Uncle Dillon, Aunt Danielle, and Aunt Mary used to tell us about how mom came into their lives. You should have though twice. But why come looking for us now? Ten years later?"

"Laura who we had befriended in the years came to us with new information about how it was possible for male vampires under a hundred years after their changed."

"I guess you fell into that category."

"Yes, but when we found out your mother had ran away we went looking for you and we decided to settle for a while we found you."

"Yea you found us. Now what are you going to do?"

"I never really thought that far."

"I figured."

"You are a lot calmer then your sisters."

"You tried to talk to Emma didn't you?" I asked. He nodded. "That was a bad choice. Emma is not afraid of a fight. With her fists and her words and don't let Alice fool you either. She knows how to hide everything but isn't afraid to spit out words."

"And you?"

"With the mind reading I can understand where people are coming from so I take the backseat when it comes to fighting."

"I see," he was silent looking at the keys of piano.

"Why is the red head here for?" I asked.

"She wants to warn you and your family what kind of danger you are in," she spoke up and walked toward us, "we want to see you and your family safely to a hid out to protect you."

"Excuse me," I stood up, "me and my family do not need protection from anything. As you can see we have survived dam well before you all showed up. If you excuse me, I have to do some tutoring," I walked out quite pleased with myself that I was able to stand up anyone besides my sisters.

Laura POV

"They all are intolerable."

"They are amazing," Edward muttered.

"Well you're the Dad but I'm the one making sure they are submitted to the mercy of the Volturi."

"But they were all so different," he finally was lost in thought.

"Yea except their resistance for help."

"Your pushing them to much."

"Pushing it would be calling you father of the year. I have to go make a phone call. I suggest you go home there is going to be a lot of talking about he kids," I stormed out to the streets. I fished through my book bag for my phone. I dialed the number that I remember more than if I put socks on in the morning. It rang twice until some one picked up.

"Hello, you have reached Irish Vacations how many I help you?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Drop the act Beth it's me Laura."

"Oh Laura thank heaven, we have been worried about you we thought something happened.

"I'm the best spy in the force Beth I really don't think I will get caught. Any new information?"

"They have moved into north America. They found fifteen new unbitten."

"How many do we have?"

"Six."

"Wonderful," I muttered. "Is Zach there?" I asked.

"Sure hold on." I waited as I heard the phone be placed on hold and I listened to the horrible elevator music.

"There you are Laura. Give me a full report," Zach demanded.

"Nice to hear your voice again to. There is not much to report. The four unbitten in Vancouver still refuse to listen and what with Beth said if the Volturi moved to north America in their search we are running out of time."

"That you are, I would suggest getting them on the next plane straight here without their to consent."

"You don't know how powerful they are, especially the mother."

"You should have taken the children at birth then."

"Like I'm going to do that to a mother. Men don't I understand."

"What we do understand is that the Volturi are closing in and you need to get them to safety."

"I will, don't worry I will call you when I know more."

"We counting on you Laura."

"I know, Later Zach."

"Be careful." I hung up the phone. Then a ringing noise came from my pack. I pull out another phone the screen read Aro.

"Hello Master."

"Lovely Laura," he sighed in his soft voice, "It has been to long."

"That it has master." not long enough I thought.

"How are we this day?"

"If your asking about the tracking I have hit a cold spot."

"Ah what a sham shall we expect you back in Volterra soon?"

"Yes master, I just have to check the city one more time and then I shall return." Not that I want to.

"Excellent, we shall a wait your return."

"Yes master, Good-bye Master."

"Ta-Ta Laura." I hung up the phone that good-bye was a little flamboyant. I had to talk to Bella. Without the Cullen's, obviously they weren't helping the situation. If Bella was just a little softer she would go running to them but no she had to grow a back bone. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12: An Agreement

Hey everyone this is a short chapter...play practice is really time consuming =/

I do not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 12: Agreement

Bella POV

"Are you two ready the show won't hold for us," I called up the stairs as I looked for the tickets to Alice's show. I wasn't going to miss my own daughters' performance.

"Yea," Mason came down stairs all dressed nice and neat except of course his hair. I got the flowers in the char and all the overnight bags for the flat. We were going to stay at the flat tonight just to be safe. Emma came down in dress pants and a nice top.

"Let's go," I grabbed the keys to the car and rushed out the door.

Laura POV

"One ticket please."

Alice J POV

I paced back and forth waiting to get this over with. Mom called me saying that we were staying at the flat tonight, meaning something wasn't right.

"Alice stop pacing, you'll wrinkle your dress," madam instructed me.

"Sorry," I sat down and watched a stage hand approached me.

"You're family is here," he told me then walked off to tell other people that their families were here too. Well at least whatever is happening didn't affect them coming to the show.

"Get ready girls."

Bella POV

We were sitting in theater waiting for the lights to go down when a familiar person sat next to me.

"Nurse Laura?" I asked.

"In the flesh," the red head asked. "How are you Bella?"

"SHHH!" I hissed, "Its Maria."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "you did a pretty good job raising them."

"Thank you."

"Hey you're the girl that came to visit me today," Emily almost growled next to me.

"She visited you to?" Mason asked.

"Wait who visited you?" I asked them.

"Some people we met in the woods the other night," Emma hissed.

"I met him," Mason said.

"Me too," Emma emitted. I turned to Laura who was sitting innocently.

"You have something to do with this?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I need to talk to you." I remembered something that happened last night when I touched Mason I could see what had happened to him the day. Maybe it would do the same for Laura. I grabbed her wrist and I could see everything. I let go.

"Did you think for a minute that was okay?" I hissed. "Did you at least consider what the consequences were?"

"Not really I just need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" She asked.

"Once, a long time ago. They run this government thing right?"

"Correct well they know that vampires can have children how powerful the offspring is," she looked around. "Look there is a lot of things you don't know about me but trust me. You are going to need to trust me and I need to take you to safety."

"When?" I asked "Why would they come after us? We haven't done anything to them to set their defenses on us."

"They want the power, simple as that. Now it's your choice you can either protect you children or stay here and they can suffer a miserable eternity as a guard. I spent a lot of time as a guard, spying it isn't a good life." I sat there and thought. I wanted to protect my children but how could I disrupt their lives by relocating them so soon.

"But what about Emma's tournament or Mason concert?" I asked.

"Mom, we understand that u don't want to uproot us but we are cool either way," Mason interrupted our conversation

"There will always be another concert or a tournament," Emma added. "But can't it wait till this over cause then I would have dressed nice for nothing."

"Are they going to be involved?" I asked. She knew exactly what I meant.

"I need to protect their father too but I promise you won't have any reaction if them if you don't want. Obviously that idea I had today was an obvious fail." I thought contemplating. I guess she seemed she had no choice in this matter. I didn't know if could really trust her but she seemed understanding.

"How long have you known them?"

"A few years, I've kept my distance with them I had other things to do. So what do you say? Will you trust me? You have one minute to choose because that is when this starts and I need to figure out thing either way." I decided to let the first word slip out of my mouth.

"Fine," I muttered. I looked over at Emma and Mason who were giving small and encouraging smiles, "Anything to keep them safe." I looked over at Laura who seems to be happy with my choice.

"Wise decision, I have to go make some phone calls," she got up to leave but I stopped her.

"Just promise me something," I begged, "Keep them as far away from the children and myself."

"I will do everything I can if you corporate with me."

"Then we have an agreement."

"An agreement," she walk up the Alice to the backdoor under the exit sign and left. I slouched down in my seat.

"You made the right choice mom," Emma smiled.

"Did I?"

Laura POV

The first thing I did as soon as I left was called Zach.

"What's new Laura?" He asked.

"I need twelve tickets on the next flight back preferably in two groups of and five and seven."

"That's not going to be easy."

"I know but that's the agreement I made."

"Your promises and values cost us Laura you know that?"

"Yes but I'm the best you got so what are you going to do?"

"We are going to do the best we can. The tickets will be waiting for you at the checking please make sure everyone has carry on sized luggage, just to get them here that much faster."

"Are we going direct?"

"Yes, I wouldn't risk the transfer."

"Alright, hope to see you soon."

"Bring everyone here safe," then he hung up. He is so frustrating sometimes, but he has his moment I guess. I dialed the Cullen's house.

"Hello Laura," Alice answered. Of course the pixie answered. "I saw everything."

"Of course you did. Can you have everything ready and be at the airport as soon as possible?"

"Yes, but will you let us near them?"

"Unfortunately no, I have an agreement with Bella that none of you go near her or the children while all of this is going on."

"Oh…." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"There is nothing I really can do I need her to work with me on this one." I had to cheer her up some how. "Maybe your little visits with the kids helped."

"We just have to wait and see," she sighed. That didn't help much.

"I'll see you later."

"Alright." She hung up the phone.

"Why must you be so stubborn Bella?" I asked myself. There was no one on the street. Something I hated but had learned to live with, being alone. Distant, trying not to get to close to anyone, but sometimes it can be hard. This is just one of those cases.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Plane Ride & my explanation

**Hey Everyone, i guess i have to explain my absence. i have reccently got sick. it is some what hard for me to explain, i have my good and bad days so these months there was a lot of testing, they are still uneasy and have me on meds that have not been working but today was a good day and wrote this little short thing while waiting for meds. hopefully if the next few appointments and the advoidence of surgery i will be able to write more again i'm sorry, i really should have just left it there but i just really didnt have the energy. here is a little tibit sorry its not much**

**-Danica**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Plane Ride **

**Bella POV **

"**Everyone please stick together," Laura asked us after we parked. It was a good thing we packed small bags expecting to stay at the flat with everyone. I had to tell Dillon that me and the kids were going on a small vacation to get away, he was disappointed but he understood, I think. He was very on edge now a days, can't say I don't blame him. **

"**Kids stay close to me please."**

"**Mom were not two," Emma said. **

"**Yes, but this is your first time at an airport and you could get lost very easy. And if people find you I don't know what I do," I began panicking **

"**Breathe Mom," Mason told me. **

"**I really don't want to be on a plane with them."**

"**Don't worry it is going to be alright," he put his arm around my shoulders, reminding me just how much taller he was than me. **

"**Just keep quiet and no one will bother you," Laura recommended. **

"**You're going to be tense very soon," Alice told her. **

"**I am now, you think its easy transporting all of you safely?" Laura asked us. I was going to say something but we turned the corner and there they were standing there in their perfection. Though time has done me favors I still could never compare to that of either of them. Mason held onto me tighter as he read my thoughts. "alright come on our flight leaves soon you four," gesturing to us, "shall be closer to the front while the rest of you," gesturing to the rest, "shall be in the back, this was not how it was intended just how the tickets came out. Now I want complete silence, we need to move quickly humanly and quietly. Do we all understand?" she spent no time in laying down the guidelines. "Oh by the way this is a non stop flight. Let's move out." we began following her keeping a good distance away from each other. I stared down at the floor, feeling the glares. **

"**I wish they would stop staring," my Alice muttered. **

"**You don't want to know what they're thinking," Mason responded. **

"**Both of you," Laura butted in, "zip the lips." next we bordered the plane, we sat down and each one of them walked by. I just had to try and relax but I felt so tired.**

**Laura POV**

**I sat in my seat after I mad sure everyone was seated. No one seemed to have a problem with their seats, now I had to stay awake. The plane quickly took off seeing we had just mad it. I feel that this the safer part of the trip. I flipped through a magazine when the seat belt light went off and I suddenly felt drained. No, No, No. Stay awake, come you don't need to shut down now. I lost the battle…..darkness came. **

**Edward. POV **

"**I think she is knocked out now Jasper, you can relax," my brother relaxed into his chair. **

"**This better work," he muttered. **

"**It should, she has no where else to go."**

"**This is kind of inhumane, don't you think?" Alice asked. "trapping her like a rat?"**

"**it's the only way," I said getting up. My siblings rolled their eyes as I headed across the plane. I quickly snuck by Laura who was not going to be happy later. I came up onto Bella's aisle and all four were knocked unconscious. I didn't think they would wake up with the stone cold looks on their face. It was different, then what I remember, watching Bella sleep. She wasn't talking, she looked dead almost, living dead. She wasn't moving either, frozen in time. I looked at the other three, so different, yet so similar. All together in one cause, their need to protect each other and their mother. I watched them, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see a flight attendant. **

"**Excuse me sir but were are going to hit some turbulence we ask you take your seat please." **

"**Sure I'll sit down in a second," I answered her. She nodded and walked away, I hesitated but I grazed my hand against Bella's cheek, just to see if it still had the warmth I remembered. Nothing, it was like touching glass, just not as fragile anymore. I quickly walked away before I did anything else. I was determined to make it up to her. Somehow.**

**Bella POV **

**This dream if this was a dream, I barely remember them at all. A touch of skin against skin sent a image through my head. I saw someone staring down at me and my children. With intent interest until a flight attendant came and asked them to sit. The voice that responded was slightly blurred but I would know that voice a million miles away. It was him, a hand reached toward me and touch my cheek and the vision ended. Oh boy, wake up dam it wake up! Nothing….he was gone, he slipped away again. **

* * *

Please Review =)


	14. Chapter 14: Turbulence

Here's the next chapter....sorry its taking so long =/

i dont own twilight

* * *

Chapter 14: Turbulence

Laura POV

I was finally awake, I looked around the notice people were bracing themselves.

"Everyone we are about twenty minutes away from our destination it was about ten at night, weather I wet and there is a layer of fog. Not the greatest condition for landing it might get a little bumpy," a voice over the intercom, told the cabin. I looked forward to see Bella and the kids moving and then back to check on the Cullen's. Then I realized. I saw what all of them had done in this plane. Some stuff I did not want to know but Edward was definitely on my hit list now. We were almost there; the cars should be waiting for us. Better, try to relax a little before we land what else could go wrong?

Bella POV

I looked around the plane. I had woken up about 5 hours ago and did some reading of this book I had been trying to finish for years.

"Mom?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Em?" I responded.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure any more," I answered honestly. I had been honest with them since the day they were born. Why stop now. I kept thinking about that dream or vision. Could it have been real? On the other hand, was it something I want to happen?

"Mom I have to admit your state of mind is starting to annoy me," Mason told me.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I will not bend that easily."

"Have it your way," he mumbled. Alice let out a small squeal, a squeal of terror.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Terror. Fear. Anger." Her eyes were staring off into space.

"Okay just calm down, everything is going to be fine. When did you see this?"

"Three hours. Give or take a few minutes." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It will be alright," I muttered. Mason and Emma both out an arm around their sister. We stayed like that until the plane landed then a hand landed on my shoulder. Laura was standing there hood of her sweatshirt up.

"Come on," she muttered. "Its time." We followed her down the aisle out of the plane keeping our heads down like she was and following her. I looked behind us to see if the Cullen's were still behind us….they were. We finished customs and there was a black car and one black van, with heavily tinted windows. She approached one of the Men who were wearing dark glasses leaning against the van.

"Are you here for Laura?"

"Is Laura from laurel trees was used to create victors' garlands?" he asked her.

"And the victor and victory go together?" she responded. The man smiled and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Welcome back," he said as he released her.

"Everyone this is Victor, an old friend, he will be driving the van."

"While the newbie here will be taking Laura and the kids while I will take the rest," he told us. He approached me and took my hand. "You must be Bella."

"Yes, pleased to meet you," I responded quietly.

"I hope to see more of you when we get back home," he smiled though I could not see his eyes; I knew he was a trusting person.

"I'm sure we will." I kept my eyes down on the sidewalk trying to ignore the stares I was getting. "I would like to stay with my kids."

"Ah so they're yours, they have a lot of your traits but I'm sorry that's the way headquarters asked for it. You can sit up front and everyone in the back," Victor told us. We all listened and loaded into the Van. I did not feel comfortable in that van with everyone. I closed my eyes and just tried to block everything out. "Bells?" A muffled voice called. Opening my eyes Victor was looking at me. "I don't think experimenting with power in an enclosed space," he warned.

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling drained.

"You just created this misty incasing around yourself, didn't you know that?"

"No, still adjusting. I don't even know what kind of extra ability I have."

"I understand I was a late bloomer myself. You didn't have anyone to teach you did you?'

No, I had three kids to take care of," I shut up then. Victor laughed.

"You're blushing, don't worry they can hear you," he insured me.

"How? Don't vampires have this amazing hearing?"

"Yes, but see I have a trick up my sleeve. New technology practically blocking the front section from the back. Protecting ourselves and any information that could be dangerous if spread."

"But most of them have mental abilities."

"You and I are both unbitten we should be fine."

"You're and unbitten?"

"Yes indeed." We were quiet after that following the car, carefully watching it.

"I'm guessing the one that was staring you down might be the father?" he asked. "I know it's not my place but I was just curious, you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright I think almost all of you know, but yea he was."

"Yea, I know the story me and Laura keep in close contact but with what she does, it's hard to stay off the map, if you know what I mean."

"Yea, it's hard to disappear," recalling when I myself had to vanish out of thin air.

"Well you did a fine job of it, "Victor laughed. "If you vanished under Laura's watch and she can't find you, you could be the next Houdini. Moreover, don't you worry if your baby daddy is bothering you, tell me. I could use some action," his mood changed to an annoyed one. I did not know what to say after that. It had to be at least an hour until victor said another word. "That's odd."

"What?" I asked terrified.

"Newbie is speeding up," Victor stepped on the gas a little and the car responded. "This is not right." he pulled out is cell and quickly dialed a number. "What are you doing?" he hissed into the phone. "Well we shall see a bout that," he hung up the phone and put the pedal down to the floor. We were in pursuit of the other car.

"What's going on?!" I asked horrified.

"Spy," he explained, "our network has been hacked." We were so close to the bumper when it detached from the car. It went under the front tires rearing us off course. We drove off the road. I know I screamed, not because we were about to crash, because someone had taken my kids. For the first time I was not there for them. The van tipped on its side and stopped.

"Get me out of here," I began climbing over to the open door that Victor pulled himself out of. I regained balance and began to run toward the road. I had reached the road when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Stop you'll never catch them, "they are to far now," it was victor who knew what was going on. He grabbed me as the others gained a sense of what went on. I broke down in his restraint and he eased me down onto the grass. Letting me let it all out.

"I have to get them back," I said through sobs. "They are everything to me."

"We will get them back, and then you go back to living your old lives before this."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Edward POV of chapter 14 -Backseat

"Stop staring," Esme told me when the plane landed. We got up from our seats and left the plane. I could not look anywhere else but at Bella and the kids. We finished customs and there was a black car and one black van, with heavily tinted windows. She approached one of the Men who were wearing dark glasses leaning against the van. I could not read any of their minds and it bothered me, extremely bothered me.

"Are you here for Laura?" Laura asked. That was bad grammar

"Is Laura from laurel trees was used to create victors' garlands?" he asked her.

"And the victor and victory go together?" she responded. The man smiled and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Welcome back," he said as he released her.

"Everyone this is Victor, an old friend, he will be driving the van."

"While the newbie here will be taking Laura and the kids while I will take the rest," he told us. He approached Bella and took her hand. I immediately felt hot jealousy. "You must be Bella." He can approach her but I cannot.

"Yes, pleased to meet you," she responded quietly. Please reject him in any way, I begged her in my head.

"I hope to see more of we when we get back home," he smiled though I could not see his eyes, I pictured hungry eyes.

"I'm sure we will." she kept her eyes down on the sidewalk trying to ignore the stares she was getting. She did not reject him, which did not bode well for me. "I would like to stay with my kids," she quickly stated.

"Ah so they're yours, they have a lot of your traits but I'm sorry that's the way headquarters asked for it. You can sit up front and everyone in the back," Victor told us. We all listened and loaded into the Van. My family was all in the back waiting for someone in the front cab to say something but nothing happened. Not for a while,

"This care must block sound from each section, even vampires can't hear through this," Carlisle said looking around.

"I wonder what their talking about," Alice muttered comfortably nestled next to Jasper. Who had very clearly stated in his thoughts that I needed to cool down my emotions.

"Who knows," I responded.

"Probably about you and how you would take your eyes off Bella," Rosalie hissed. "You looked hungrier than you did when she was human."

"Knock it off Rosalie," I hissed.

"Come on Rose," Emmett Insisted, "none of us need to fight like this right now."

"I don't see why this is so important," she muttered.

"Enough Rosalie," Esme scolded, "Emmett's right."

"That's the shocker of the year," Jasper muttered. I think everyone was trying not to smile. Then the car began to swerve back and forth, as we hit a bump. A few seconds later, we were heading down hill and then tipped to one side. All piled up on top of each other obviously not hurt, we kicked open the door that was above us. Getting out was easy but putting together what happened was the hard part. Obviously the van crashed. However, the car was gone. I could hear familiar cries; I looked up at the road. Victor was with Bella who had fallen apart the side of the road. My family kept their distance out of respect but does not mean we were not listening.

"I have to get them back," I said through sobs. "They are everything to me."

"We will get them back, and then you go back to living your old lives before this."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I knew if he kept his promise I would never get Bella back. I had broken so many promises with her; one kept promise could lose all. I hit an obstacle. I hit turbulence.

* * *

Please Review! =D


	15. Chapter 15: Turn of Events

I'm backk, and got good news, i am feeling much better but still can't do much but now i have computer access so i know i will be writing more =) and lets get this story finished.

Enjoy =D

I dont not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 15 - Turn Of Events

Lara POV

"What the hell?!" I screamed when the doors of the car would not open, or even kick open. I looked back at the kids, who were all trying to get out, but like me, they did not have the same strength of a regular vampire and these cars were built to last. Trust me, I have worked on them.

"Will you all knock it off?" The driver asked. When I thought about it I began trying to attack him but the seat belt I was wearing, though it did not need it, it was a habit, locked. He started laughing.

"Why can't I see what you've done?" finally noticing.

"You really thought they would send someone you wasn't immune to any kind of power. But I guess I'm really lucky, three unbitten and one little traitor."

"Who are you I hissed?" He simply smiled and took off his glasses to show his eyes, which were a golden color. "Alex?" I tilted my head to one side. I had only seen him a few time before, I was on the road working usually. "Why do you have golden eyes?"

"You think your little maggot cult would trust me if I had red ones?" he scoffed. "You know they aren't very smart with background checks and trusting people. You must have desperate friends to pick anyone who comes walking off the street."

"Shut up," I hissed furious, "or I will rip your head off." He laughed again.

"OH what I will do is poke at your oalf of a friend victor, who is totally blind to anything right under his nose." I let out a snarl and continued working on gnawing at the seat belt. Dam these cars, so many tests to make them indestructible. My phone began to ring in the bottom of my bag. I went reach for it but Alex grabbed my hand. "Do that and we all will not make to tomorrow," he said in a low threatening voice. I withdrew my hand and looked in the back to see the triplets, sitting very calm right now. However, they could be dealt a horrible life or even be eliminated.

"So did the volturi get a new place to call home because last I checked it is hard to get from Ireland to Italy by car?"

"Oh no don't worry you're going to them. A small plane is scheduled to meet us on an empty property."

"No doubt the people agreed unwillingly."

"Actually I heard they were quite delightful," he smiled showing his pearly whites. I shuddered to think about whoever had met such an ugly fate. Therefore, we sat there, in the car driving to meet whatever fate was given to us.

Bella POV

The van wasn't as damaged as we thought is was we were able to get right side up and back on the road though missing a side door. I sat in the front seat curled up in a ball, just thinking of anything that could happen. Victor's hands clasped around the wheel obviously thinking the same sort of thing I was it was about another hour and half until we reached a tiny house on the side of the road. The tiny sign swung from an iron metal rod jutting from the side of the house. The sign was covered in mold but clearly read travel. We all got out of the van, as Victor was my support, I obviously wasn't holding together well. Victor nearly broke the door off its hinges when we all entered the cottage. We walked straight past a woman sitting at a desk not saying one word to her going through one of two doors toward the back. There was nothing in the room but some boxes.

"Our belongings," Victor explained. "We really have no need for rooms so we just do it this way," he moved toward the back and there was a basement latch. He pulled it open and gestured me to go a head, cautiously I headed down the stairs. I was prepared for complete darkness but what I really saw was something more modern. It looked like a mission control room, cross between something on star trek or the ones you see in NASA movies. People were busy working around computers, all very quiet; as if the silence would be broken, a soul would die. I made room for everyone who was coming down the ladder. I hung again a stone cold wall finding some comfort in it. Victor hurried down the stairs. "Zach!" he bellowed as he stalked off to a computer typing away madly at the keys. Around the corner of the basement was a built man with fire red hair.

"Victor, are you mad?" he asked, Irish brogue, why wasn't I surprised. He looked at us and then back at Victor. "And where is Laura I dare ask," suddenly more cautious than before.

"Newbie was a spy," Victor was explaining, "He got Laura and Bella's kids."

"You've got to be kidding me," Zach hunched his shoulders and ran over to the wall and hit a read button that had everyone running to the middle room there had to be at least forty people now. I pushed back against the wall but Victor looked back at me and reached his large hand toward me. I took it and was pulled to the front of the crowd.

"Her cell phone has a tracker if we call it," Victor explained to me," as he placed the dial tone on speaker. The phone rang dully and slowly. Then it went to machine, on the screen a map came up with a location.

"It's not horrible," Zach said," they are only about 50 minutes from here."

"Then why don't we go after them?" I suggested.

"You really think that there won't be more of them?" Zach answered, "we don't fight we research."

"You have instincts don't you?" I retorted.

"Those have long since faded away," he muttered.

"Only spies keep their senses since they know how to use them," Victor explained to me.

"But there are still there, things like make fade but they are just sitting there waiting to be used," I felt my voice growing higher. I looked at the map. Moreover, memorized the map to get there.

"Victor why don't you take Bella upstairs to the rest room?" Zach suggested. "Everyone just go back to your work. This hasn't been the first and it certainly will not be the last." After that, everyone dispersed, back to his or her seats. A hand was placed on my back and I headed back up the stairs. We left the room full of boxes and went into the other room filled with bunk beds.

"We've got to recharge sooner or later, relax," he pushed me gently onto a bed.

"I don't need to sleep," I said. "I slept so much on the plane. Tell me about Laura's work with the Volturi," I insisted trying to figure out my plan. He sat down on the bed across from me. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Laura kept her work very secret; I doubt she even told any one the whole story."

"What about her box?" I asked, "She must have kept something there a journal, photos, anything."

"What do you think you'll do with them?" he asked. I was silent. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I just stared him down. He immediately got up and left. When he opened the door, I could see all of the Cullen's standing at the door. I laid down flat on the bed looking up at the bottom of the box spring for the other bed. The door opened up again, and victor came back with an average size box. "It's heavier than I thought it would be," placing the box on the floor. I opened the box and there was a bunch of clothes, dark ones, there were hair dyes, and other disguises.

"For spying I guess," I said holding up a cape. Victor nodded and we kept digging through the box. There were photos and other magazine clippings. However, underneath it, all was a laptop. We pulled it out and turned it on and it was locked with a password. "Do you know the password?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked at him then the screen then I typed in his name. The password-accepted picture came up. Ha, I win.

"How did you know what the password was?" Victor asked. I do not think he saw what I typed.

"Woman's intuition," I insisted. I opened some files that held maps of secret entryways into the Volturi headquarters. Also specific specs on certain members of the Volturi. "This is exactly what we need."

"When do we leave?" he asked. Just then the door opened up, everyone that was hiding outside the door piled into the room.

"We want to help," Carlisle said. I looked at them as if they were joking. "Please Bella." Then I looked at them with different eyes. I guess they could be reasonably helpful. I looked at Victor to throw in some words.

"It wouldn't hurt to have more people on our side," he persuaded me. I gave in; I stood up and faced Carlisle.

"Fine, but Victor and I are running this, alright?"

"We are at your will," he held out his hand to make the agreement. I took his hand and it was warmer then I remember. I guess I was more vampire than I thought.

"Please don't say that," I released his hand. I went back to the computer. "We should have half go through the regular way and then half take this route." I grazed my finger along the line in the map. "It leads to some kind of hold cells."

"You think they will be there?" Victor asked.

"I would guess so if not we just retrace steps and go through here which leads to a hall and then go under cover from there," I went digging through the box and pulled out three capes.

"So three of us will go through the back way and everyone else through the front," victor insisted. "I will go with Bella through the back because they probably go after me if I took a stroll through the front door."

"Then Edward should be the third," Alice piped up. "They are after him as much as Bella." I looked at her with a glare that would have scared anyone.

"Alright," Victor agreed. "We'll leave tonight; I'll say I'm taking you home."

"Or just don't say anything at all," I insisted, "I pointed to the window at the end of the room. "Sneak out."

"Alright," Victor agreed not wanting to argue with me already seeing I was not happy who was joining us. I grabbed the laptop with its bag and headed towards the window. Victor grabbed the cloaks and followed me. I pushed the window open and crawled out. My foot caught the frame of the door and slightly tripped. I heard a few people laughed but I kept walking. I did not see if everyone made it out the window but I heard I loud bang. I turn to see Emmett broke the window. An alarm began to sound. We all began running, everyone began to pass me. Unfortunately being unbitten did not give me full abilities. Victor noticed I was struggling.

"Come one Bella," He encouraged, "you can do it." Everyone looked back at me. I felt like the weak one again. I focused on my feet, speeding as fast as I could. I caught up to victor. I stayed behind everyone not wanting to be looked at anymore.

Laura POV

We finally arrived in Italy, via private plane. We were now driving towards Volterra still unsure of our fate. They kids had fallen asleep but I was keeping wide-awake, working out my pan that would hopefully work. It might seem bitchy at first but it will all work out in the end I hope. One of the kids was a mind reader he probably could see my plans and he did not think bad of me.

Bella POV

We arrived at the airport just in time for the next flight out to another airport then to a car rental. Alice handed out the tickets. Pulling them out of her hand by luck of the draw, we would all be scattered among the plane. I boarded first and took my seat at a window. I was just about to look through whatever kind of magazine they had to offer until someone sat down next to me.

"Bella we need to talk."

I sat there, frozen.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW =)


	16. Chapter 16: One Step Forward Another Bac

**Hey Heres another chappie =)**

**I still dont own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 16: One Step Forward Another Back **

**Bella POV **

"**You really want to talk?" I asked. I kept my head down, I didn't want to look into his eyes. **

"**More than anything, about anything," he confirmed. I sighed. **

"**How about how you left me in the woods, my heart broken, not to mention that I was pregnant. How I raised three kids, and that whenever they asked about their father I couldn't say anything because you didn't want them? That everything reminded me of you? You want to talk about that do you really want to?" it was not until then I looked at him. I could not tell what was going through his mind, part of me wanted to know about did not care. I did not know which side was stronger. "Are you going to say anything? You wanted to talk so talk." **

"**I really don't," he admitted. **

"**Well that's a first." **

"**Why are you so bitter?" He asked. "You've been ignoring everyone, what happened to you?" **

"**You," I answered, "I had to toughen up after you left. You think I wanted all of you to come strolling into my life again. Think again." I rested back into my seat and began flipping through the magazine once more. **

"**Bella," he began, "I want to make this work, I know what I've done to you was unforgivable, but I want you back in my life, it's been miserable without you. Even for my entire family," After that I finally I looked up at him. **

"**Continue," I said, "it seems you've been planning this in your head so get it out."**

"**I know you don't trust me Bella, you can trust the fact that I love you Bella I love you with all my heart, I always have, always will, we've have the greatest gift anyone two people can share between each other, three beautiful children. You have raised them Bella, but I would want to be a part of their lives. I want to be a part of your life. Can you find it your just to let me back in?" I sat there contemplating, not a bad speech. I guess I could just try, for the sake of the kids of course. I looked into his deep topaz eyes, dam it Bella, bad, no stop staring you will be dazzled. I guess there was a tiny part of me that wanted him in my own. **

"**Fine, one shot that's it," I concluded. "But certainly not back where we left off." He smiled, relived. **

"**I will spend an eternity trying to get back there." **

"**Why just throw your immortality into the mix as well," I retorted. "We can skip that awkward part when that part of you wanted to eat me right?" I asked. He laughed; it felt as just the purest of music had passed through my ears. No. Stop. Thinking. Like. That. **

"**Whatever you wish," he said. **

"**Think again," I went back to the magazine. I was watching him out the corner of my eye as he was going to attempt to put his arm around my shoulders. "Not so fast hot shot," I spoke without looking up from my magazine. His arm stopped mid air and he brought it back to his side. I smirked when I heard a few snickers amongst the cabin. **

**Edward POV**

**Alice had given out the tickets and Bella was already boarding. I followed her, and then I noticed my seat was right next to hers. Oh joy, the one person who could not stand to be with ten feet of me, I now had to sit next to. What the funny combination of joy to be near her but the crushing feeling she did not want me too. I looked back at my family as they waited to take their seats. I gathered whatever courage given the situation I had left and went to sit down. **

"**Bella," I began, "We need to talk." She immediately froze as if all of her defenses were set on high.**

"**You really want to talk?" she asked, keeping her face down and her hair covering her face. **

"**More than anything, about anything," laying it all down on the line for her.**

"**How about how you left me in the woods, my heart broken, not to mention that I was pregnant. How I raise three kids, that whenever they asked about their father I could not say anything because you did not want them? That everything reminded me of you? You want to talk about, that do you really want to?" Each word she spat out was stabbing me like hot knifes. She looked at me with more pain, hurt, and anger than I have ever seen a person carry as emotion baggage. I must have stayed quiet for a while because she continued, "Are you going to say anything? You wanted to talk so talk." Now I was just going speak the truth, something I had to do, maybe some good would come of it; I would do anything to have her in my arms again. **

"**I really don't," I admitted. I guess nobody is perfect. **

"**Well that's a first," She retorted. **

"**Why are you so bitter?" I asked. "You've been ignoring everyone, what happened to you?" She was different that I was not going to deny. **

"**You," she answered, "I had to toughen up after you left. You think I wanted all of you to come strolling into my life again. Think again." She rested back into the seat and began flipping through the magazine once again. I was actually jealous that a magazine was getting more attention than I was. Almost to the point where I wanted to rip it in half, but I kept my cool. That was the best thing to do in this situation. **

"**Bella," I began, I was just going to let this roll off my tongue, and she was unpredictable at this point. "I want to make this work, I know what I've done to you was unforgivable, but I want you back in my life, it's been miserable without you. Even for my entire family," after I said those words she finally looked up at me. Now some anger seemed to have melted away, more of a curiosity. **

"**Continue," she urged, "it seems you've been planning this in your head so get it out." It was quite the opposite. However, I do not think she needed to know that. **

"**I know you don't trust me Bella, you can trust the fact that I love you Bella I love you with all my heart, I always have, always will, we've have the greatest gift anyone two people can share between each other, three beautiful children. You have raised them Bella, but I would want to be a part of their lives. I want to be a part of your life. Can you find it your just to let me back in?" She looked deeply at me. Trying to digging for something, a decision. Would she want to start this over again? On the other hand, had she finally moved out of the past? **

"**Fine, one shot that's it," She concluded. I felt a huge burden be lifted off me, but she had more to say, "But certainly not back where we left off." That was all right with me, I had at least mad some progress getting back into her graces. **

"**I will spend an eternity trying to get back there." Throwing myself at her. Though I am sure she did not like special attention, I did not know if that had change like some much of her. **

"**Why just throw your immortality into the mix as well," She snapped back, obviously not impressed by that idea. "We can skip that awkward part when that part of you wanted to eat me right?" She asked. I could not help but laugh at that memory, though the situation was so fragile, it was completely different now. **

"**Whatever you wish," I obeyed, I was trying to suck up and everyone knew it.**

"**Think again," she shot me down and went back to the magazine. So close to destroying that stack of ads and horrible news articles bound together with glue. I felt better now that the first talk was over with. I was feeling confident so maybe she would just let me show some slightly more physical aspect, I reached to out my arm around her shoulder. "Not so fast hot shot," he said noticing what I had in mind I guess watching three kids make her more aware of things going on in front of her. However, she always had a way of figuring things out. I put my arm back down to my side. I could hear some snickers and thoughts throughout the cabin. Mostly my family enjoying themselves with the situation. That was little embarrassing. **

**Laura POV **

**We finally made it to Volterra, it was raining, and no one was amongst the baron streets. However, inside the Volturi tower, vampires were bustling toward the great hall to see the latest capture and new traitor. I watched all their red eyes look at our intently. We were then presented to Aro and his brothers; Marcus and Caius. **

"**Well what do we have here?" he addressed Alex. He was glowing in his accomplishment, what I would not give to rip him shreds. **

"**I have capture three unbitten, and one traitor," he informed. **

"**Well I can see that," Aro responded, "the question was rhetorical." I heard some snickers, as Alex went to join his sister Jane. Please do not get me started with that one, I loath her probably more than Aro. "Well Laura," Aro directed toward me, "would care to explain your situation?" I broke off away from the triplets acting like I did not situate myself with.**

"**Is that fair?" Jane spoke up, "Giving her a second chance? All the others never received this treatment." Like I said I didn't like Jane. He looked at her and I saw in his eyes what he was thinking. I was not an idiot. **

"**Master," I broke his train of thought, "I am a loyal member of the Volturi, I swear on my eternal life that there is no greater purest loyalty between anything on this earth. I was spying as I have been so many times. You, yourself had instructed me too, I was merely following orders. My idea was to get close into that organization in order to overturn it." **

"**Then why were you freaking out when the kidnap first took place?" Alex accused. **

"**Haven't you ever acted in you life?" I turned to him. Then I focused all my attention on Aro. "This has been all a big misunderstanding master." He pondered for a moment. Contemplating on what should be done with me. After a moment, he smiled. **

"**I guess we can't lose our walking lie detector now can we? Brothers, don't you think she is too powerful and of use to us?" Both brothers nodded. "But you are under probation for the time being you shall be under watch in Volterra." **

"**Whatever my master instructs," I gave low bow. Dam I had a flair for the dramatics. **

"**Very well someone please escort, Laura to her room. And escort to the others where they can settle in and make themselves comfortable," he smirked. I looked back at the kids. Emma looked like she wanted to rip my head off, Edwards face cool and collected, and Alice's was also calm but sense of annoyance mixed in. "I watched them be pushed towards the back door while others surrounded me and lead me away to a quarantined room. However, I as back in the Volturi's good graces, I felt three steps behind while the kids went down into those horrible rooms. All the other member that were following me left my side, leaving me and Jane. She snarled and pushed me against the hall wall. **

"**I will find out whatever, act you are trying to pull in front of all us. Just know it wont work on me." I couldn't help but laugh. **

"**Ah my darling," I patted her cheek then pushed her across the hall, "You wont find out the half of it." With that I stalked off down the hall. **

* * *

**Please Review =)**

**Thanks 3**


	17. Chapter 17: Pieces of a plan

Here the next chappie =D

I do not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 17: Pieces of a plan

Bella POV

We were in the city of Volterra now, it was raining miserably, but for our traveling partners it was reasonably good. The group had split incase there were any guards roaming the streets. Everyone seemed to be more relaxed about the situation now that Edward and I were back on speaking terms. However, that was for a different time, now its getting the kids and going home. Home, but now what was going to be home? Would we be able to return to our old lives of have to start a new? More importantly, will our lives be with the Cullen's now.

"Bella, is this it?" Edward asked pointing to a pothole in the street.

"Yes," I responded. He knelt down and pulled the cover off.

"Ladies first?" Victor asked. I looked down the hole that smelt of sewer and other dead things. I took a small jump into the small opening and landed in an inch of slime. This was never going to get off my shoes whatever it was. I moved into the darkness and Edward and then Victor following, Edward was tall enough to push the cover back into place. The area was small and ceilings were low, but I had enough clearance to stand straight while the boys had a harder time. "Where do you think we will need to end up?"

"Well we will have go up," I pointed out the obvious.

"Then we should be looking for some sort of grate that will lead to the upper floors," Edward added.

"Preferably one with a small opening to see what's on the other side," I finished off. We were silent for a second.

"This is a match made perfectly," Victor concluded.

"That's what has been said before," I muttered looking ahead.

"And hopefully will be said a lot more." I shot Edward a warning glance. He sighed and we kept pressing on.

Emma POV

"This is absolute insanity," I complained as I punched the wall in our small five by five foot room. My brother and sister sat quietly in separate corners of the room.

"I suggest you stop," the one guard that was sitting in the room with us. One on the inside one and one guarding the door. I slumped to the floor.

"Oh what can you do to me?" I asked. The guard looked up from her book and smiled wildly.

"Plenty, you're not in the protective world you were kept in," she went back to the book. I slumped to the floor as my siblings already had.

"How can you two be so calm?" I asked.

"Why waste our energy?" Edward asked. "We're stuck here, no denying it."

"Besides, maybe things will turn up soon," Alice looked at me. No knew what we could do. Maybe she was feeling something that would happen. I looked at Edward as if he knew what I was going to ask. He nodded. Hmmm, I never did this before it was worth a shot. He now looked at me wide eyes, as if I would never try a thing like that. I walked over to sit between my siblings and took their hands. Alice just accepted my hand, but Edward was a little more unwilling.

"I guess you're right," I started talking to the guard. "We might as well stop trying. Hey I was wondering how thick are walls?"

"Two feet cement," he responded.

"And the floor?"

"Three and a half feet," he responded, "I wouldn't try to dig your way through it."

"Oh no that would take way too long," I commented. "So what does the Volturi want what with us?" I asked.

"Will you stop asking so many questions, you will find everything out in time." No thank you. I leaned my head back against the wall focusing using my ability within my siblings and myself. However, I was almost positive it was not going to work but at least I would not be able to say I did not try.

Carlisle POV

My family and I collectively entered the Volturi tower and were immediately greeted by many of the guards. I had to debate with them that I was just here for a visit to my good friend Aro. I held in laughter, about that one. Now most of my family and I are being escorted down the halls to one of the meeting rooms. I hope it is not a feeding room, I know Jasper will not be able to handle that. Thankful it was a simple conference room. There was Aro alone, which is something not common.

"Carlisle," He greeted me. I nodded towards him.

"A pleasure Aro," I said probably as nice I could get.

"Please you and your family may sit," he gestured to the chairs. We took our place as not be rude. "And what may I owe this fine pleasure?" he asked. "I know you Carlisle; you're not the kind to make social visits."

"True actually, I must inquire you about three unbitten that you have recently accumulated," this was not the plan but I felt maybe some delegating could work.

"Oh really?" he responded, "You close to any of them?"

"it's a possibility, but we are not quite sure," I some what drove away from it slightly after I saw the looks on the faces of my children and wife."

"I'm afraid the collection is no longer in my hands," he began to explain; "it is now in the capable hand of my brothers."

"I see," I said acting slightly disappointed.

"I see that a lot as has happened since you have last been in Volterra," looking at my family.

"Yes indeed it has," I agreed. Just then, the side door just opened. Laura entered in full Volturi guard gear. She looked in shock to see all of us here but relaxed when she noticed Bella and Edward were not with us.

"Ah Laura," Aro greeted her warmly, "glad to see you out and about."

"Thank you Aro," she gave a small bow, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She looked at all of us.

"Oh no, Carlisle is an old friend of mine."

"I see," she said.

"Carlisle, this is Laura," making proper introductions, though they were completely unnecessary. "Laura is an old member of the guard and an unbitten," he said the last word as if she was a prize.

"Yes, indeed I am, I've been doing other work for quite sometime but I am glad to be back," she was laying the words down thickly. I could not tell if they were lies or the truth. Laura seemed to be living the double life. There was a small silence in the room and everyone felt the weight.

"Um excuse me," Alice interrupted, "I'm afraid we are going to miss our flight, back home." I looked at her she had an urgent look on her face. I guess she something that was going to happen.

"You're quite right Alice," I agreed, "I had forgotten how long it took to get here; time seems to fly by now a days. Don't you agree?"

"I certainly do, and it would be a pity if you missed your flight back home," he stood up to leave. "Please do come back again, I would love to talk more. Laura will you please escort them off the premises please?"

"Yes master," she nodded. She was as solid as ice.

"We will try," I promised, that was one promise I decided not to keep. He nodded and left the room. Laura seemed too relaxed.

"You guys have to get out of here now," she urged as we followed her out of the room.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Alice will tell you once you're out of the city," she explained.

"What about you?" Esme asked. Laura did not look back.

"My place is here, I have helped you enough you're case is closed in the binder, unfortunately this is where we part," she said as professional as she could. "But don't think you and your family haven't made some sort of indent in my life. Trust me I will never forget anything."

"So which side are you on?" Rose asked.

"I'll let you figure that out," she turned and smiled. We were to the lobby with saying another word to each other we left as fast as we came. We were silent until Jasper broke the silence, right after we passed the border of the city.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked her. She was smiling a wide smile that I had not seen in a while.

"Bella and Edward will succeed in getting the kids back," grinning with satisfaction.

"When?" Esme asked.

"Oh any second now."

Emma POV

We waited until the guard left the room, he was hungry but there was no replacement. He felt that one guard outside the door would be sufficient. However, what he did not know is that we would be using that exit route, but one taking us downward. I knew I was succeeding when I could feel the cold stone and my siblings going down with me. However, what I was not expecting was to land in a river of slime. I do not think anyone really cared except Ali.

"You did it Emma," Ali hugged me. Edward helped me to me feet while Ali still hung onto me.

"I got us out of there but I think Edward will have to finish it for us," I looked at him. "Hear anything?"

"There are people down this way," he pointed into the darkness, "one of them is mom."

"Well come on," Ali urged releasing me from her death grip and heading into the darkness. We followed her without ant question soon there were more than just our feet-moving trough the grime.

Bella POV

Down with the sewage, we felt like the tunnel would never end. Then all of a sudden, Edward stopped. I bumped into him and felt a shock. I immediately jumped back.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He could tell he was smiling.

"The kids are right down the tunnel," he told me. I looked at him and instinctively grabbed his hand and began running down the tunnel. I did not care; I could hear other footsteps besides ours. Then right before contact, I could see their three figures. Then I had them back, all three of them back in my reach. I could cry I probably would be. I just took hold of every one of them.

"Thank god you three are alright," I sighed with relief, not letting go. "It's going to be over soon," I promised. They were silent. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Can't….Breathe," they all mumbled within seconds of each other. I released them.

"A lovely moment gone," I rolled my eyes. The kids laughed and it echoed.

"I suggest we quiet down and head back," Edward suggested. I could see all of them look at him then us.

"I agree, we better leave before they find you three have mysteriously disappeared," I could tell they knew something else was different. We turn to

Head back the way we came. However, victor stood still.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to find Laura," he said, "I have to."

"She is with the Volturi now," Emma stated.

"Meaning she is going back into her regular routine," my son Edward commented.

"Then I want to be with her," he began to walk off.

"Thank you," I called after him. He waved but did not look back, "a man on a mission."

"I know that determination," Edward commented. "We better head home."

"Where is that?" Alice asked.

"Wherever we are," I took Edward's hand, "all of us together." Quietly we walked out of this nightmare together.

* * *

Looks like this tale isd reaching its end, i'm looking for any new ideas for a new story u have any let me know...now PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18: Maybe

**Okay everyone this a short chappie the last part will be much longer promise that should be up soon =)**

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Maybe**

**Bella POV **

**We meet up with everyone else a few miles down the road outside of Volterra. Apparently Alice's vision coincided with plane flights, apparently by the story I was told. Laura was gone, and hopefully Victor will find her. Now we were on the plane back home to Vancouver. I wanted to stay there, my friends were there, and I had set up my life there, my kid's life. In a few years, maybe, but not anytime soon. I think everyone knew that. **

"**Hey mom what do you think Aunt Danielle, Aunt Mary, and Uncle Dillon will say about this?" Alice asked me. She was sitting behind me. **

"**I think they will find it quite lovely that we hiked in Montana," I said looking out the window, "better get you story straight kids." **

"**They are quite attached to those three humans," Edward noted. **

"**Indeed," I commented, "they helped out with the diapers. After all there is only some much you can do, even if you have a little extra speed." **

"**What was it like?" He asked. "Raising them?"**

"**It was the best of times and the worst of times," I answered. I never not wanted you to see them grow, but you were gone and I had to focus on them."**

"**And that made you close your heart." **

"**Basically," I shrugged, "But I've learned not to live in the past anymore. It's too painful. And when you learn how to do that, Edward, you'll learn to be happy." **

"**How do you know I'm not right now?" he asked. "Happy, I mean." **

"**Because I can see it in your eyes, you will never be happy until the present is like the past, but it can never be that way," I stated. **

"**And why is that?" he asked. **

"**People change," I stated, "Situations." **

"**Yes," he agreed, "But things always work out."**

"**That they do." I watched the plane take to the sky to the sky and mix with the clouds. Some sunlight was shining through. I immediately shut it. "So do you think this will work a second time around?" I asked. **

"**What are you taking about?" he asked. I was definitely playing dumb now. **

"**You're not going to get up and leave, that you will be able to stay with me, Ali, Emma, and Edward?"**

"**Edward?"**

"**Mason, I'm meant Mason, you two are so similar, when I compare the two of you," I leaned back into my chair. "Sorry Mason," I called behind me. **

"**It's cool mom," Mason responded. **

"**Now where were we?" I asked. **

"**You asked me if I can handle being in part of your life again," he reminded me. **

"**Oh yea that," I pulled out a crossword puzzle someone left behind. "Well we will just wait and see," I began observing the puzzle acting slightly interested in it, seeing it annoyed him. No one said I couldn't have a little fun with the situation. "But you never know what the future brings." I think I just tossed him and his train of though of its tracks cause he was quiet. **

"**Indeed," Edward said. **

"**You're learning," I told him.**

"**Learning what?" he asked. **

"**Not to quickly agree with me or suck up to me," I told him. **

"**I see, will that help me any?" **

"**It will, in the future," I answered thoughtfully, "but let's sees what happened when we get back to the real world." I moved in my seat, closer to him. I could tell he was going to try the arm around my shoulders thing again. I wasn't going to try and stop him. I considered it the next step, slow and steady right? But something stopped me. A hand from between our seats had his wrist in a tight grip. **

"**Not so fast," Emma's voice spoke up. **

"**Don't we get a say?" Ali asked. Edward was able to get out of Emma's grip and I could help but laugh. **

"**I guess you are going to have to get the kids approval too," I added. **

"**Maybe," Mason added. **

"**The future is an odd thing," Ali added.**

"**No freaking way," Emma hissed. Such different personalities, this was going to be harder than I thought. Like I said it wasn't just me anymore, I had my kids to look after. I wondered for a second, maybe one day we could all be a family. **

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! =D

btw i'm thinking of redoing my story about making bella this gaurdian angel or do something with her and volturi let me know what you think =D


	19. Chapter 19: Finally

Hey everyone! okay this is the Last Part of this story. it took while cause i kept going over grammar (there are probably some still in there that i missed so sorry) and now let the end begin. Oh and also there is a little sentence from my new story that should be up by Friday called "The Guardian" hope it interests you.

I do not own Twilight

* * *

Epilogue - Finally

One Year Later

Bella POV

It has been one year since the Cullen's have returned into my life. I remember that horrible interview I had to endure, that time in the woods, and that feeling of being closed in. It all was a memory, a still moment in time now. For the first time in a long time, I felt whole. Edward was a big part of my life, though we have not gone farther then just being friends, I was okay with that. Nevertheless, I wanted my kids to accept him. They certainly warmed up to their namesake quite well, in fact they we are going to be spending the day with them. Today was their birthday and that was their distractions while Dillon, Mary, and me. Danielle and her boyfriend decided to go on a romantic getaway; I somewhat also threatened him if he did not make the plunge and propose she had to dump his sorry ass. Therefore, the vacation was a big move for him.

"Hey Bella?" Dillon disturbed my thoughts. I looked to see him struggling to get a streamer onto the ceiling of the loft. He was probably struggling cause of the rickety ladder he was using. "Little help." I ran over to the ladder a secured it so he would stop shaking. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you think the Cullen's will show their faces?" Dillon asked. He had not taken too kindly to the fact I had let them back into my life. He has grown used to it but he likes poke at them every once and while. Something I was sort of excepting that from all three of them. Danielle I think took it the easiest she was just happy I was going to be happy again, but was not afraid to threaten to kill him if need be. Oh what little she knew.

"They will come they are just spending a day with the kids," I responded. I really hoped they would come soon just to prove him wrong.

"Well they better get here soon," Mary, complained looking up from the cookbook, "I'm making so much food I don't know what I'll do with the leftovers."

"Mary I told you they don't eat a lot, none of us do," I called over my shoulder. "By the way are you cooking?"

"She wants to show off to your friends that we are better," Dillon answered as he got down from the ladder. "Though she is right, we do rock." I could not help but laugh.

"Guys come over here," I wrapped and arm around Dillon and dragged him over to Mary and put and arm around her. Her hand her with the spatula flicked pieces of cake batter on Dillon and me. I laughed. "Now listen to me, both of you, just because the Cullen's are back in my life does not mean they will take me away from any of you. You will always be here in my heart." They were quiet for a moment then embraced me. We were having a lovely moment until I felt my face being smacked into a mix of cake batter. They were both laughing. "Way to ruin a perfect moment guys," I muttered. I felt my way to the sink and begin to wash off the uncooked cake.

"Aw come on," Mary protested, "it just made everything more memorable. Don't worry we know that we'll always be a part of you and the kids life."

"Yea, I mean come on your our little sis, and your kids are practically nieces and nephew to us. You could not dump us if you tried," Dillon added. I dried off my face and looked at them. Now older than when I first met them, and yet they were still the same people that took me in all those years ago. We just stood there in silence enjoying the serendipity of the moment.

Emma POV

Today I was spending my birthday with Rosalie and Emmett. I will admit I was hard on them in the beginning of our relationship. Then I realized that they never really wanted to leave in the first place. I learned so much about them and how a like we were. I had Emmett's strength but I also had the tongue of a viper like Rosalie. In the beginning, I had been forced to spend at least one day and month with them. Now I cannot wait for those days. Emmett and I never stop playing tricks on everyone either, we even convinced Rosalie to join in on few. Life seemed good if I say so myself. Today a karate championship was taking place in the city and they were taking me as a "surprise". Rose enjoyed just being with Emmett while we were making bets on who would beat whom.

"So Emmett when are you going to give up and admit that I know more about this sport then you do?" I have as my person just took his down.

"Never," he grumbled sitting baby in his seat.

"You need to take it easy," Rose told him. I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well you tell him to relax but it not like he's got to worry about high blood pressure or anything." They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey mini me," Emmett got my Attention. They he his nick name for me, he claimed I was his little clone. However, I looked nothing like him.

"Yea Emmy?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" he asked. "We know this has been kind of a rough year for you."

"You right it has been a rough year. However, I have learned to accept the past. Though I am one to hold grudges I think for the good of my family I should just let this one go. But yes, I think I'm a different kind of happy now."

"Different kind?"

"Yes, we were happy and content with our lives but we always kind of felt a part was missing though no one wanted to admit it. But now that empty part is full now." I watched them smile at me. I could not help but smile back.

"So now that you've accepted us, do you think you can accept Edward as your dad?" Rosalie asked. They all knew this was a sore subject. I was the least willing to embrace him but it got to the point where I did not feel the need to snarl at him or make a rude comment, he knew how I felt.

"I don't think that dad would necessarily be a good word." They seemed slightly disappointed by that. "But if it will you make you happy I will try harder, after all persistence is what got me closer to you guys." I felt those little warm fuzzy feelings inside my rib cage. I am guessing they felt them too. We really just sat there as people around us cheered but we were quiet enjoying the moment. "Hey, what time is it?" Emmett looked down at his phone and stood up.

"Four Forty Five," he said. Then Rose and I stood up.

"Didn't Bella want us home by five?" Rose asked. I nodded. "If I drive we'll only be a tad bit late." Oh no, I always freak out when Rose drives. Imagine the fast and the furious races.

"Alright," Emmett agreed, he knew I was not keen on Rose driving but took one of his big hands to my back and gently pushed me. "She won't kill you," he promised me.

"I don't she could really kill me," I told him, "I think mom might if we're late." Emmett laughed; I don't think she lay a finger on you like that." He was right mom would not do anything like that. Maybe their right, maybe it was time to let Edward in my life. Nevertheless, it is all a waiting game.

Ali POV

Today started out as a good day, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice took me to this exhibition at a museum. Normally I would say boring but it was the history of ballet and they had all these old costumes. Aunt Alice loved the idea of there being clothes. Yes I called them Aunt and Uncle, it just seemed right they were so kind to my family and me. It just seemed right. Using my ability, I know that my choice was going to make them extremely happy.

"Hey, Ali a lot of these photos are from the New York ballet, you think ever about going there one day?" Uncle Jasper asked. Ali has been a permanent nickname this whole year. You cannot have two Alice's walking around.

"I don't think so Uncle Jasper," I sighed, "It is a dream of mine but mother says that we have to kind of have to stick to the shadow you know?" I stared at the picture of a swan lake performance.

"Yes I do see her point of view but that doesn't mean you can't do it every so often. Many of us go in a career, retire, and then many years later if we wanted to we would do the same thing somewhere else."

"Really?" I asked, slightly in disbelief. He nodded. He looked over at Aunt Alice who was staring intently at the bead count of an outfit. Then he looked back at me and leaned close to whisper.

"Your Aunt was actually quite the fashion designer back in the eighties."

"You mean she was one of those people that thought shoulder pads, fluffy hair, and tacky clothes were fashionable?" I was rather stunned by that one. Uncle Jasper laughed and Aunt Alice was standing behind him with a rather furious look on her face.

"I didn't like it," she fumed, "but that is what they masses wanted and that's what I gave them." I could not help but laugh. Uncle Jasper soon joined in.

"But I do agree with Jasper," she said trying to change the subject, "Why not? You've got plenty of time, in few years you can go to a good school."

"Whoa," I said stopping her, "I'm only eleven, I have time."

"True but you already look eighteen."

"Well I have forever to make a choice now don't I?" They nodded in agreement. We finished the exhibit and began to head toward the car.

"So how are you and things going with you and Edward?" Alice asked. I was not like Emma who wants to rip his heart out though I was not like Mason.

"I think it has been going pretty good. I consider him a friend but that's really as far as it goes for now." I was going to be honest, this kind of subject you really should not beat around the bush.

"Well that's all any of us can ask for. I just wish your sister would be a little more hospitable," Uncle Jasper shook his head.

"Well that's Emma, she didn't talk to me once for a month because threw out some of her baggy clothes," I told him. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Four Fifty," Aunt Alice looking at her phone. "I just got a text from Emmett saying they left where ever they were about five minutes ago."

"We have to be there by five," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we get to test out how fast my car can actually go within city limits," she smiled. I remembered she had gotten a yellow Porsche. We climbed into the car and she stepped on the gas.

Laura POV

I think it is safe to say these past few months back in Volterra have been rocky. Unfortunately, I have not been able to get back to my old friends in Ireland for quite sometime. Jane is always watching me, waiting for the tiniest mistake. Too bad for her I have been the greatest follower. After successfully instilling my status amongst Aro and his brothers the guard seemed, to follow along with their instincts, I do not think I will ever be able to go back to the way my life was, eternity here would not be so bad. All these thoughts came to me when I took out that red binder that always stayed in my bag. I guess Aro thought I hid it and never bothered for it again. I flipped through the pages recalling each ones story, but the last few pages were the best of memories. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I called. Victor entered through the doorway in full Volturi guard. No sooner than the kids disappeared, and I was going to get the accused he strolled into the building. Claiming that he helped the children escape and he was using himself to replace them. After some time I convinced them that if he left he would surely go back to wherever he came from to let them know how to get into the tower unnoticed. "Hey finished having fun with Alec and Felix?" I smirked. He was supposed to do fight training with them each day. Something I encouraged for him to get close to the guards. He sat next to me and gave me that do not start look.

"Once again," he sighed, "horrible," he flopped backward onto the pillows, it was not until then I noticed he was covered with patches of mud.

"Well I guess you deserve it since you've just ruined my sheets," I muttered.

He smirked at me.

"Come on you love it when I'm an around," he had me there. "Why do you have the binder out again?" he asked noticing what I was so fixated on before.

"Just something I like to do," I answered. "I like to remember."

"You think you'll ever see them again?"

"Perhaps you are never quite sure what the future holds." He closed the binder and forced me to focus on him.

"Stop with this mythical future stuff. You're in this little thought bubble all the time and sometimes it's just better to live in the present then the past or future." He never stood up to me before. Not bad, kind of interesting.

"But when I can see what everyone has already done what else is there to do but look ahead?" I knew I had him and he knew it too.

"You always have to argue. You can't just smile and nod?" he stood getting up.

"Why are you snappy?" I almost hissed. He just paced around, something I knew he did a lot. "You want to say something?" I asked digging into his past.

"Yes," he said, "but I'm surprised you haven't dug deep enough."

"Why would I? I trust you enough," I openly admitted, "I care." After I said that, he just stared at me. "What? You didn't think I could feel for another being?"

"No not that," he replied, "you never said anything like that to me." I got up to face him I just stared. I really could not understand what exactly what was going on. Then the door opened up. Heidi stood there.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's your turn to do food duty," she told us. I could tell she felt awkward and then as quick as she came she left. Victor began to walk toward the door then he stops and turned to me. He held out his hand to me.

"Shall we figure out we are both feeling together?" He asked. I felt my head and heart were working on two different main streams. My body decided to work with my heart. I took the small steps to join him and place my hand in his. He smiled and I could not help but smile to. There was not much left to say. We continued walking out the door shutting it behind us.

Mason POV

I can't say I really did anything special with Edward or Dad as I now referred him as. But the formality of Edward came easier. He wanted to do something but just did not feel like doing and anything one of those kinds of I-don't-care days. However, as always he convinced be to do something with him. We left extremely early. Carlisle and Esme joined us so I was completely oblivious to where we were going. I think it was a plus that there was no sun. I knew were in Washington but exactly where, was a mystery. Then were came to a quiet town but of course at our speed limit I could not catch the name. I have only left Vancouver once and I prefer to for get about that. Therefore, I was not too happy to be out of the city.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"Forks," Carlisle explained, "just something we thought would be interesting and we left so suddenly so long ago we wanted to check on the house."

"Forks?" I repeated puzzled.

"Your mother never told you about this place?" Edward asked. I just stared at him. "She really did cut herself off thoroughly."

"You mean this is where mom came from?"

"Yes, but she lived in Arizona for quite sometime when her parents got divorced but when your grandmother got remarried she moved back to live with her dad."

"And that's when she met all of you." They all nodded. "So you decided to drive to this particular place without her?"

"I don't think she wants to come back," Esme said, "I think she has fully moved on."

"You really can be oblivious," I shook my head. "Things haunt her everyday she has just learned to adapt. Why are here?"

"I thought it be nice to see where you came from. Though I will admit nothing here is different."

"You know we are going to have to turn around to go back eventually."

"We just like to come here and we wanted to take you." At this moment, I would do anything to be back in the city.

"This is just awkward for you isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Kind of, I feel like if mom wanted us to see this place she would have taken us." Edward turned the car around and we were headed back home.

"Sorry I guess that wasn't a good idea," Edward reacted.

"I can understand where you are coming from, everything shall heal in time."

"You really think?" he asked. "I'm not sure about your sisters."

"They will follow behind when mom decides, even Emma. And tonight might be a good night."

"What you mean?"

"Having Ali around is actually quite helpful."

Bella POV

They were all late. I had been pacing back and forth in the living room. Mary and Dillon were watching me from the couch, smiling.

"Will you wipe those grins off your faces?" I asked. "They probably hit traffic."

"Or they've kidnapped the kids," Dillon teased. I was this close to going a smacking him across the head when the loft elevator started making noise again. Everyone had cramped into the elevator. I smiled, but still had to be serious.

"I know were late," Emma was the first out, "but the roads were horrible." I could tell she was lying, all of the Cullen's knew how to speed trough this town. Nevertheless, I just went with it; they would hear what I had to say later.

"I understand," I smiled hugging each one of my kids making sure they came intact. They all had some complaints. "Now you guys hungry?" Asking the kids as we all sat down.

"Nah, were all good," Mason answered. Mary sunk into the couch. "Were you cooking Aunt Mary?" He asked. Mary nodded.

"Then I'm definitely not hungry," Emma, protested.

"I'm going to get you for that," Mary stood up, Emma stood too. Then there was small case but luckily, Emma crawled out onto the fire escape. It was a good thing that Mary hated standing out there. We just sat around acting as normal as this kind of family could get. However, when Emma did not come back down thirty minutes later. I decided to climb to the roof. But of course, I tripped on the window a landed back against the rusty metal railing. Slightly denting the railing, I could hear everyone laughing.

"Shut it," I called to everyone inside. From there I scaled the ladder calling for Emma. Her faint scent was everywhere so there was not any use in tracking. I had forgotten how peaceful I was up here.

Edward POV

It is not that I did not enjoy spending time with Dillon and Mary it was just awkward after Bella left us alone for about twenty minutes.

"Hey Edward maybe you should go check on mom?" Ali suggested. "She's been up there for a while."

"Yea, it can't be good," Dillon, said. "She was always up there when she was expecting the kids." I got to my feet and head up to the roof. I really needed to talk to her.

Mason POV

As soon as Edward was up the stairs, I grabbed Ali's hand and ran into the next room. In the room, a small vent led to the roof where we had planned to meet Emma. She was supposed to remove the grate when she first got on the roof. We have been planning this since Ali got her future about feeling a lot of love and joy between Edward and mom. Emma was unreasonable at first but then she gave in if it made mom happy. She would grow used to it. Ali went in first and I followed behind her. Emma was exactly where she was supposed to be. Quietly, she helped us out of the vent. We had made it just in time.

Bella POV

"Bella?" called the voice I only used to hear in my dreams. I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"I just came up to make sure you were okay, you've been gone for awhile." He looked down at his feet. I clearly found this situation uncomfortable for him.

"You can get closer if you want." Within a second, he was standing beside me. I felt butterflies rise up in my stomach. Everything about him just seemed to draw me in. "This place was special to me long time ago. Everything was so quiet here. I used to think that this was the metal and concrete of our meadow. I felt like I could watch the memories in this open space. Wishing I was back home in the real meadow, you and me." I heard him sighed as I stared out into the open field of roofs. "But you know I realize something."

"And what would that be?" he asked. I could tell he really wanted me to do the talking just this once. I turn to look straight into his topaz eyes. I hope this was going to go as smoothly as it did in my head repeatedly.

"I don't have to be there. All I need to know is this. That is I love you and I know you love me too. I'm ready to be happy again, it's not fair to deny us what we are both feeling." I took my hands in his. "So are we ready for this to happen?" I asked. I felt the biggest sigh of relief release from me when I saw him smile. He pushed the lose strands of hair away from my face.

"You've don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," he whispered. Then he pressed his lips against mine in a perfect kiss. Nothing like I ever remembered. Life could not get any better now. It was beginning to get a little more passionate but then we heard laughter. We broke apart to look over the roof, where behind a vent opening we noticed three pairs of eyes. All of them seemed to glowing.

"Come on out kids," I called. They all stood up and came over encircling us in one giant group hug; even Emma. Just when I thought this could not get any, better I finally had my whole family together and united. I looked at Edward who could not be any happier. Life was prefect at last.

* * *

Ta da! =P

hoped u liked it and please review! =D !

Now this is a little snippet of the first chapter of The Guardian it only a sentence cause my first chapters are short.

"I remember hitting my head but when the world went dark, I knew I only had enough strength for one last breath."


End file.
